Litania Del Cielo
by Innocence-millenaire
Summary: Deux résolutions se rencontrent et s'affrontent. X27/OoC/TYL Pour Sednareinedeseaux.
1. Chapter 1

_Litania__ Del __Cielo_

La nuit tombait sur un vieil immeuble désaffecté à la façade glauque. Le dernier étage surplombait une ville déserte, noyée sous des pluies acides. A vingt mètres d'altitude on devinait seulement les toits rouges démantibulés des maisons en pierre. Ces jolies maisons qui faisaient la fierté de l'Italie s'érodaient aussi facilement qu'un rocher prisonnier sur l'océan. Les piliers qui ornaient les perrons semblaient avoir été pulvérisés et des débris de statues jonchaient le sol, anciens vestiges de ce qui avait dû faire le fleuron de la cité. Toute vie humaine semblait avoir abandonné l'endroit depuis des lustres. Ne restait pour en témoigner que ces débris que le temps se chargerait de faire disparaître ou au moins finirait par rendre méconnaissables.

A l'heure de sa gloire, la petite ville avait dû être belle et prospère. Aujourd'hui même la vie végétale semblait avoir migré ailleurs. La terre était sèche, quasiment noircie et pas un arbre à l'horizon. Mais au-delà, à une dizaine de kilomètres une forêt dessinait des ombres chinoises devant le soleil couchant. Il restait quand même une belle chose à voir dans cet endroit lugubre. Il aurait aimé que ce spectacle suffise à calmer les frissons qui lui parcouraient l'échine.

Il y a quelques temps un "ami" lui avait promis de lui faire visiter l'une des villes les plus "pittoresques" d'Italie. Pittoresque y'a cinquante ans sûrement... Quelle idée d'être venu tout seul avec une simple connaissance. Même son hyper-intuition ne lui avait pas prédit ça. Ce type l'avait emmené tout en haut de cet immeuble d'où il disait que la vue était resplendissante.

Bizarrement il n'avait pas vu la ville en arrivant. Toute la bâtisse masquait la médiocrité de la cité. Bien que le bâtiment n'ait lui-même pas fière allure, il ne s'était pas demandé s'il avait le droit d'y pénétrer. Il avait de nombreuses fois visité des endroits assez noirs, mais c'était pour le boulot. Du coup sa vigilance avait dû s'éteindre et il s'était fait à l'idée que les apparences étaient souvent trompeuses. Et à vrai dire toute première impression le laissait de marbre. Dans son métier, il ne devait pas s'y arrêter, surtout quand les chances de succès étaient minces.

De plus, ils avaient simplement emprunté un ascenseur extérieur pour entrer. Et puis comme par miracle, Tsuna s'était retrouvé seul devant ce funeste tableau et la peur avait commencé à le gagner. Il n'avait rien sur lui pour contacter ses compagnons restés au quartier général Vongola. Il s'était promis de se sortir la mafia de la tête rien que pour une journée. Bien sûr Gokudera avait véhément protesté. L'adolescent s'en voulut de ne pas avoir suivi les conseils de son bras droit.

Il se décida enfin à bouger. L'inaction n'était pas la meilleure façon de sortir de cet endroit. Il revint à grands pas vers l'ascenseur. Il appuya sur le bouton d'appel, l'engin se mit en marche, fit vibrer ses rouages cahoteux pour faire monter la cabine. Tsuna attendait depuis plus de deux minutes déjà, le temps que l'appareil atteigne le 18ème étage où il se trouvait. C'était une grande pièce grise et vide avec de grandes baies vitrées. Certaines avaient été fracassées mais difficile de savoir comment. En tout cas ce décor suffisait à éveiller l'inquiétude, et Tsuna ne comptait pas s'y attarder. S'il avait été victime d'une mauvaise blague, il comptait bien demander des comptes à son "ami".

Ce type avait rejoint les rangs des Vongola il y a plusieurs années en tant qu'informateur. Tsuna ne s'était pas spécialement rapproché de lui mais il le côtoyait souvent et ils avaient fini à de maintes reprises comme compagnons de beuverie au bar du Quartier Général. Le futur parrain sortait rarement pour ses loisirs personnels. Depuis ses 13 ans il s'entraînait rudement, il était même venu en Italie à la demande du IXème du nom. Aujourd'hui à 16 ans, son seul plaisir était de se retrouver autour d'un verre avec ses amis pour "oublier" quelques heures les dures journées de travail.

_Bon il vient ou pas cet ascenseur... ?_

Comme pour répondre à sa question muette et par un mauvais coup du sort, l'appareil décida de choisir la deuxième option et se figea dans un bruit grinçant au 17ème étage. La panne était due à une coupure de courant, Tsuna pouvait en juger au voyant qui refusait de s'allumer. Il pestiféra et donna un coup dans les portes métalliques. Geste bien inutile mais qui lui permit de se défouler un tantinet. Il se retourna et chercha une autre sortie. Il n'était pas particulièrement emballé à l'idée de devoir se farcir tout l'immeuble à pied. Il repéra une petite porte sur la droite, en face des fenêtres. Il s'y dirigea et la pièce était si grande qu'il crut mettre une éternité à atteindre la poignée.

Il ouvrit la porte et fut déçu de ne pas tomber sur une cage d'escalier comme il l'espérait. Certes il y avait bien un escalier, mais il permettait seulement d'accéder à l'étage inférieur. Alors en plus il devait fouiller les quatre coins du bâtiment pour trouver la sortie ? Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas craquer. Il ne savait pas à quoi cet endroit avait pu servir mais il avait une conception bien étrange. En l'absence de courant, des loupiotes verdâtres faisaient office d'éclairage. C'était suffisant pour voir où il poserait le pied mais pas pour se sentir rassuré.

Derrière lui la Nature faisait son œuvre et le soleil était déjà à moitié caché. Il prit une grande inspiration et descendit la volée de marches avec précaution. Méfiant, il garda une main sur un mur pour se guider. Il était glacial et irrégulier, par plusieurs fois, il crut sentir de drôles de marques sous sa paume, mais la pénombre ne lui permit pas de voir avec exactitude de quoi il s'agissait.

Il traversa plusieurs couloirs et aboutit enfin sur un autre escalier. Il répéta ce manège à tous les étages, attentif au moindre bruit. Arrivé au 10ème étage cependant les choses se gâtèrent. Ce qu'il convoitait restait introuvable. Il refit tellement de fois le chemin qu'il finit par oublier quels couloirs il avait emprunté. Il ne parvenait pas non plus à revenir à son point de départ. Il sentit la panique le submerger. Alors il courut au hasard pour oublier de réfléchir. Dans ces situations son pire ennemi c'est soi-même.

Finalement le courant finit par revenir, Tsuna eut juste le temps de s'arrêter devant une chose bien étrange. Une algue géante baignait dans un liquide jaunâtre, la plante aquatique était prisonnière d'un cylindre en verre qui grimpait le long du mur et y était même quasiment encastré. Tsuna recula un peu, c'était vraiment glauque. Il parvint à détacher son regard et continua sur la gauche. Il fixa un point imaginaire droit devant lui. Mais ses yeux noisette furent vite attirés par des marques terrifiantes le long des murs. Les mêmes qu'il avait bien cru toucher auparavant.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être, mais _quelque chose _avait laissé de profondes entailles dans le béton. Il secoua la tête et poursuivit son chemin, il se força à ne penser à rien. Il déboucha sur un cul-de-sac. Là, se dressait un arbre calciné aux branches nues et menaçantes. Quelques-unes avaient été sectionnées et gisaient au sol. Tsuna devint livide, le duramen, le cœur même du tronc avait une teinte rouge qui coulait sur le sol. _L'arbre... saigne ?_ Il se remit à courir en sens inverse aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Sortir, il devait sortir à tout prix! Il devenait claustrophobe et avait des hallucinations en prime!

Ses foulées le menèrent dans une nouvelle pièce, il parvint à freiner devant une grande fenêtre crasseuse. Sa bouche était si près du carreau que de la buée se formait lorsqu'il soufflait. Signe qu'il faisait froid dehors et il remarqua que la nuit était définitivement tombée. Tsuna n'était pas sûr de pouvoir sortir maintenant. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait dehors, et n'avait même pas pris la peine de demander la destination exacte à ce fumier qui l'avait traîné dans ce pétrin. Il devait bien rire de sa naïveté, au chaud dans un bar à l'heure qu'il est, à raconter au premier mafieux de seconde zone comment un simple pion avait pu humilier le 10ème parrain de l'éminente famille Vongola. Son poing rencontra la vitre et elle se fissura sur une bonne trentaine de centimètres.

« _- Oh, ecco uno che sembra molto arrabbiato_, dit une voix féminine.

_- Conoscete questo ragazzo_ ? hasarda une voix plus grave.

_- Non ho mai visto_. »

Tsuna se retourna dans la seconde pour faire face à une bande de jeunes éparpillés dans tous les coins de la pièce. Certains étaient assis, les genoux repliés sous le menton, d'autres étaient nonchalamment appuyés contre les murs. La fille qui avait pris la parole la première détaillait Tsuna de la tête aux pieds, d'un air très intéressé. Elle était le seul membre féminin du groupe, enfin à priori, car il était difficile d'identifier les silhouettes recroquevillées sur le sol.

Elle avait des cheveux blond platine, zébrés par des mèches roses bonbon et un regard marron plein de malice. Il suffit de quelques coups d'œil en direction de leurs mains pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de _junkies_, vu la raideur des doigts et les tremblements incontrôlés. Et le dixième du nom aurait parié sa chemise que ces gosses étaient moins âgés que lui. Perdu dans ses constatations, il n'avait pas remarqué que la blonde s'était dangereusement approchée de lui, au point qu'elle avait saisi le menton du jeune homme entre ses ongles noirs et écaillés. Le porc-épic ne recula pas mais il était gêné.

« - _Ambra, cosa stai facendo ? Non sai niente di questo ragazzo e sei già pronto a baciarlo ! _s'emporta l'un des garçons_._

_- Oh zitto Cosmo! Come ti chiami, bello bruno?_

- Euh… je… pas italien… bafouilla Tsuna. Il comprenait plutôt bien l'italien mais avait beaucoup de difficultés à le parler, surtout dans un élan de panique.

- Ah ! Tu es japonais ! s'émerveilla la fille. C'est encore plus craquant ! Alors c'est quoi ton p'tit nom ?

- Tsuna.

- C'est trop chou !

- Bon au lieu de t'exciter demande lui plutôt ce qu'il fout là ! s'impatienta le dénommé Cosmo qui aimait de moins en moins le nouveau venu.

- On doit prévenir le chef ou s'en occuper nous-même ? réfléchit le plus grand du groupe.

- Hey pas touche, je compte bien me le garder pour m'occuper cette nuit ! protesta Ambra.

- Qui t'envoie ? pesta Cosmo en saisissant Tsuna par le col de son sweat-shirt.

- Je… J'étais avec Doppiezza, je-je pense qu'il m'a fait une blague et du-du coup j'essaie de sortir d'ici.

- Doppiezza ? s'écrièrent-ils tous. »

Cosmo le lâcha en affichant un air bougon. Ils semblèrent se concerter du regard. L'un d'eux sortit en courant. Tsuna se dit que finalement ils étaient peut-être dans le coup eux aussi. Il n'aimait vraiment pas cette situation, il voulait juste se casser d'ici fissa. Et pour commencer il aurait bien aimé que tous ces visages soient braqués ailleurs que sur lui. Il pensa à courir et les laisser en plan, le seul problème avec les _junkies_, c'est qu'ils sont imprévisibles. Le mieux à faire était d'endormir leur vigilance avant de tenter une quelconque escapade.

« - Et…euh comment se fait-il que vous parliez si bien ma langue ?

- Notre boss parle couramment italien et japonais, et d'autres langues aussi. Même les _inferiore_ doivent s'habituer comme ils peuvent. Squalo est très exigeant là-dessus, lui répondit gentiment Ambra.

- Squalo ? »

Un « VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! » retentissant creva les tympans de toutes les personnes présentes mais aucun ne s'en plaignit. Un jeune homme à l'allure androgyne entra dans la pièce. Il portait ses longs cheveux gris clair en queue de cheval d'où deux mèches s'échappaient pour retomber sur ses épaules. Sur le côté, il portait un sabre japonais dans un fourreau noir. Il était affublé d'une combinaison noire qui laissait deviner la finesse et l'élégance de son corps. Mais il était beaucoup plus âgé que les autres. Il lança un regard hargneux en direction du jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille, mais le brun ne le prit pas pour lui, sentant que c'était son air naturel.

La scène ne changea guère, si ce n'est qu'une cinquième personne le tenait à l'œil. Le plus vieux décida que si le gosse avait bien été envoyé par Doppiezza il suffisait de le tester. Sans que Tsuna puisse comprendre le sens de ces paroles, Cosmo s'élança et lui donna un violent coup de poing. Le japonais valdingua en arrière et sa tête heurta la paroi de verre, il retomba sur le sol à moitié assommé. Mais l'italien échauffé ne comptait pas en rester là. Il avança pour le finir avec un coup de pied dans le visage mais Tsuna le para rapidement et se servit de la jambe emprisonnée pour faire basculer son adversaire en arrière. Le porc-épic se releva rapidement, bien qu'étourdi, toutefois il ne profita pas de la position de faiblesse du garçon. Ainsi l'autre se remit debout, vexé de son échec. On aurait dit qu'il en faisait une affaire personnelle. Deux autres se placèrent à ses côtés.

Squalo arqua un sourcil, en tant que samouraï il s'attachait beaucoup à l'égalité numérique dans un combat. Mais la situation actuelle était exceptionnelle, il devait absolument évaluer la force du gamin. Il observa très attentivement et constata que trois adversaires ne refroidissaient pas le môme. Il donnait des coups précis, rapides, comblait ses angles morts par des ruses, comme si il _savait_ d'où ses attaquants allaient venir. De ce que Squalo savait, il n'était pas débutant en arts martiaux, mais vu son potentiel, il pouvait aller beaucoup, _beaucoup_ plus loin avec un entraînement de rigueur.

Un crissement dans son oreille attira son attention et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quelques secondes. Il répondit par un « Bien, Boss » et dégaina son sabre. Il avança doucement en direction des enfants. Les trois assaillants reculèrent. Tsuna déglutit, là c'était vraiment inégal, il n'avait pas la moindre arme sur lui. Etait-ce comme cela qu'il allait mourir ?

Squalo s'élança, Tsuna essaya de bondir de côté et se rendit compte trop tard que son adversaire l'avait suivi et se trouvait à présent derrière lui. Il sentit juste une horrible douleur derrière la nuque avant que tout ne se brouille devant ses yeux… Squalo ramassa sa prise inconsciente, rappela aux autres de bien sécuriser le 5ème étage pour la nuit qui les attendait et partit avec son fardeau sur une épaule.

« - Vous saviez que le boss avait ce genre de tendance ? » demanda Ambra d'un air déçu.

Ses compagnons se contentèrent d'hausser les épaules et vaquèrent à d'autres occupations.

(_Fear_)

_« - S'il te plaît Tsunayoshi… »_

Tsuna ouvrit subitement les yeux. Sa vue était encore un peu brouillée, il referma les paupières. Comptant sur ses autres sens, il se rendit compte qu'il était sur quelque chose de duveteux, il se plut à penser aux nuages dans le ciel. Quand il était petit, il disait toujours à sa mère qu'il trouverait un moyen de capturer l'une de ces masses de coton pour s'en faire un oreiller. Ses muscles se détendirent, peu importe où il était, il se sentait bien malgré la douleur persistante à la nuque. Un peu plus tard, il découvrit qu'il était sur un grand lit style Renaissance dans une chambre richement décorée.

Il se leva avec précaution, et croisa son reflet dans un miroir. Sa joue gauche n'était pas mal en point, il s'était pourtant pris le coup de plein fouet. Il y avait même des traces de sang sur son sweat favori, le bleu ciel où le chiffre 27 était brodé en blanc et noir. Il avait traversé pas mal d'aventures avec ses amis du temps où sa rencontre avec Reborn l'avait catapulté dans un monde inconnu et dangereux. Devenir un parrain de la Mafia à 13 ans ? C'était un jeu d'action où n'importe quel fan du jeu vidéo _Hitman_ se serait plongé volontiers. Mais pas Tsuna, à 13 ans il aurait bien voulu éviter de passer de la fiction à la réalité. Cependant il avait dû reconnaître, deux ans plus tard, qu'il y avait un paradoxe à ce que sa minable petite vie de mec le plus nul et ringard de Namimori se soit considérablement améliorée par son entrée dans le clan Vongola.

Quand avait-il pris goût au risque ? Etaient-ce les facéties de Yamamoto avec ses « trop cool ce jeu de Mafia » et les engueulades de Gokudera, ses crises devant sa sœur, les sourires de Haru et Kyoko ? L'extrême jovialité de Ryohei et la froideur de Hibari, les mystères autour de Mukuro et Chrome ? Etait-ce d'avoir trop fréquenté Dino et Reborn ? Ou bien au septième anniversaire de Lambo où il les avait propulsés dix ans dans le futur ? Dans un futur qui lui avait plu et qu'il voulait voir se réaliser un jour. Etait-ce parce que son Ciel gris et morne avait muté en bleu opalescent où gravitaient des nuages aussi purs que la soie ? Etait-ce cet équilibre parfait entre lui et ses gardiens qui lui permettaient d'affronter le danger des lieux sordides ? Contemplant le Tsuna de 16 ans il se demandait quand il avait commencé à aimer cette vie.

Aujourd'hui la Mafia allait lui permettre d'écrire le plus grand chapitre de son histoire. Vraiment, pourquoi se sentait-il si bien dans cette chambre ? Il ne pensait pas une seule seconde être encore dans le sinistre immeuble bourré de _junkies_ et d'un mec avec un sabre ! Doppiezza n'avait lésiné sur aucun détail, il était tombé dans un foutu traquenard et tous ces types étaient ses complices aucun doute là-dessus. Mais pourquoi ? S'ils voulaient éliminer le prétendant au titre de la famille Vongola, Squalo l'aurait fait dès le départ, ça n'aurait pas été compliqué. Donc ils ne savaient pas qui il était réellement. Bon point pour lui, mais étonnant. Restait aussi d'autres mystères à éclaircir. Ces choses dégueulasses au 10ème étage, ces marques bizarres sur les murs, la présence d'autant de gens dans cette ville morte… Toutes ces choses explosèrent en un seul éclat :

« - Où je suis bordel ? hurla le jeune homme.

Dans mon repaire, articula une voix suave.

Tsuna reporta son attention sur une silhouette dans le miroir, à moitié dissimulée dans l'ombre. Un homme assis sur un fauteuil crapaud le fixait et ses pupilles étaient deux étoiles dans la nuit. Des étoiles de glace, figées dans une orbite polaire proche de l'extinction, autant que la voix de leur possesseur. Mais putain il était rentré quand celui-là ? pensa Tsuna au bord de la crise. Pourtant, malgré la chaleur de son énervement un frisson l'avait parcouru tout entier.

L'homme ne bougea pas d'un pouce, en revanche il fixait Tsuna avec intensité. Il finit par se retourner et faire de même. Il n'affichait aucune peur même si intérieurement il tremblait. Au bout d'un moment, les contours de la silhouette humaine commencèrent à se dessiner avec subtilité. L'homme avait une allure désinvolte, une jambe par-dessus l'autre et les mains croisées sous son menton. Il n'esquissait aucun mouvement, tout en lui était aussi glacial et pénétrant que son regard, une statue animée, un colosse glacé. Finalement ses lèvres remuèrent :

« - Personne n'a le cran de me regarder comme ça. Tu as envie de mourir ?

- Vous vous amusez bien j'espère ?

- Oui. Pas toi ? répondit l'inconnu en dévoilant un sourire carnassier.

- J'aimerais que ce jeu s'arrête.

- Tu n'es pas dans l'un de tes minables petits jeux de jeune mafieux poussé par l'adrénaline. Je t'ai fait venir parce que ton profil m'intéresse pour mon organisation. Tu as été entraîné dans une histoire qui dépasse de loin tout ce que tu peux imaginer.

- Ça on me l'a dit tellement de fois que ça ne me surprend même plus, soupira Tsuna, autrement dit je suis captif ?

- Aussi longtemps que ça me plaira, Tsunayoshi. »

Le porc-épic déglutit à grand peine. Ce type savait son prénom, quoi d'autre encore ? Le maître des lieux décida qu'il était temps de se montrer et avança dans la lumière. Il était grand, sûr de lui, avec un regard de braise et des cheveux sombres comme une éclipse solaire. Des plumes colorées y étaient accrochées, ainsi qu'une queue de raton laveur. Mais Tsuna s'abandonna dans la contemplation des cicatrices qu'il avait sur le visage. Brûlures ? Une seule chose lui traversa l'esprit, il était dangereusement beau. Beaucoup plus âgé que lui aussi, de dix ans au moins. Il se sentait petit, une étincelle dans un feu gigantesque. Il resta pétrifié tandis que son aîné continuait de s'approcher, l'adolescent baissa les yeux. De toute évidence ce type aimait inspirer la crainte.

Une main s'approcha de lui et le poussa tout contre le miroir. Il respira son parfum, une odeur typiquement masculine et virile. Tsuna leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de ce mystérieux inconnu mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qui allait suivre. L'homme lui saisit les poignets et les bloqua de chaque côté de sa tête avant de se pencher et d'écraser ses lèvres contre celles de son cadet. Le rouge monta aux joues du futur parrain qui ne résista pas une seule seconde, se perdant dans les exquises sensations que ce contact avait déclenchées. Il ferma les yeux. Fort de sa supériorité, l'autre força l'entrée de sa bouche et intensifia le baiser. Tsuna avait de plus en plus chaud. Le corps de son aîné était quasiment pressé contre le sien, il ne savait pas très bien lequel de ces deux cœurs battait à tout rompre. L'odeur de son partenaire lui donnait des vertiges, il voulait goûter sa peau métissée avec sa langue.

Enfin, il brisa le baiser et ses lèvres descendirent sur la jugulaire de l'adolescent. Tsuna haletait, son corps tout entier le brûlait. Tout à coup il reprit ses esprits, et avec toute la force dont il était capable donna un coup de genou bien placé à son geôlier. L'adulte relâcha son emprise et Tsuna en profita pour s'échapper loin de cette chambre.

Il se retrouva à nouveau dans les dédales de couloirs. Il se mit désespérément en quête de l'ascenseur. Resté seul, l'homme ne se précipita pas à la poursuite du fuyard. Il sourit à son reflet dans le miroir et se dirigea d'un pas léger vers la porte et regarda le bleu ciel disparaître de sa vue.

« - Abruti, tu étais bien plus en sécurité avec moi. » maugréa-t-il.

Il resta dans l'embrasure de la porte, attendant le moment propice où il pourrait retrouver le gamin. Tel un chien égaré, Tsuna tournait en rond, il ne trouva pas l'ascenseur mais un nouvel escalier qu'il emprunta en désespoir de cause. Combien en aurait-il à trouver avant de respirer l'air frais du dehors ? Il n'avait plus aucune notion du temps. Deux étages plus bas, il fit une pause, tout pantelant il s'appuya contre un mur. Il repensa à ce baiser, au tourbillon qui l'avait presque englouti, à ce ballet intense entre leurs langues et aux battements violents de son cœur. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et constata qu'il était en nage.

Il se décida à reprendre son chemin, ses jambes le faisaient souffrir alors il marcha. Soudain il repensa à ce qu'il avait vu au 10ème étage, et jeta des regards furtifs. Toujours ces marques étranges sur les murs. Il aurait largement préféré des flèches avec marqué « _uscita_ ». Encore trois étages plus bas, le décor avait changé. D'énormes tuyaux se succédaient, serpents de métal enchaînés aux murs. Certains dégageaient une fumée blanchâtre qui donnait un air fantomatique à l'endroit. Tsuna avança encore plus prudemment, il se croyait tout à coup dans _la Cité de l'Ombre_ et vérifia s'il n'était pas poursuivi par une taupe géante au nez rouge étoilé. Il rit de sa bêtise, il avait vraiment un don pour se faire peur. Encore heureux, l'humanité n'était pas prête à vivre sous terre comme dans le film. Il se dit qu'il deviendrait probablement dingue sans la lumière du jour.

Bon, il fallait plutôt tâcher de réfléchir. Il s'était fait coincer au 10ème étage mais ne savait pas s'il avait changé entre temps. Il venait de descendre cinq nouveaux étages et cette salle ressemblait fortement, toujours s'il en croyait le film, à un sous-sol. Là où on trouvait la plomberie (tout bon pour les canalisations), le générateur électrique qui envoyait le courant dans tout l'édifice, et peut-être le plus important pour lui, un ascenseur de service. Sûrement qu'en suivant ces tuyaux il parviendrait au cœur de l'immeuble : la salle des machines. Cela lui remit un peu de baume au cœur, il n'était sans doute qu'à un étage du rez-de-chaussée et donc de la sortie. Restait à prier pour que le courant ne vienne pas à le lâcher de nouveau. Ayant retrouvé l'espoir il se remit à courir droit sur la fumée aveuglante.

(_Hide_)

_Maître Xanxus_… Le susnommé régla son écouteur pour écouter son subordonné, « _Le 5__ème__ étage est parfaitement sécurisé mais nous avons détecté une forte concentration d'ennemis au sous-sol et il y a autre chose_… » Le noiraud détestait qu'on le fasse poireauter, après avoir gueulé la voix de Levi reprit : « _Il y a un humain pris au piège_. » Il devina bien vite de qui il s'agissait. Il soupira d'exaspération et quitta ses retranchements.

(_Shame_)

« - Mais c'est quoi encore ce bordel ? », cria Tsuna alors qu'il courait comme un dératé. Lui qui avait toujours eu une trouille bleue des fantômes et des monstres ! Mais là ça dépassait l'entendement ! Il eut l'impression d'avoir à nouveau 13 ans, d'être redevenu le Tsunaze qui fuyait devant le moindre bruit. Mais là, privé de ses gants, il ne voyait pas d'autre moyen pour échapper à l'abomination qui le poursuivait. Il se trouvait cerné où qu'il aille, il en arrivait de toute part. Malgré la fatigue et un douloureux point de côté il continuait sa course effrénée. Jusqu'à ce qu'un cul-de-sac ait raison de lui. Plus question de faire demi-tour, bien qu'avançant lentement les _choses_ arrivaient. C'était une masse informe, bipède, qui dégageait une odeur nauséabonde et avait de longues griffes. Ils se dédoublèrent et resserrèrent le cercle.

Tsuna se sentait la proie facile d'un mauvais remake de série B, même s'il aurait préféré voir les caméras pour rendre sa situation moins préoccupante. Il était résolu à se battre jusqu'au bout. Etrangement, sa dernière pensée fut pour Ambra, il s'était rendu compte bien vite qu'elle n'était pas à sa place, qu'elle aurait tout donné pour s'enfuir loin d'ici, tout comme lui. Elle était restée en retrait lors de son combat, l'air inquiet mais n'osant piper mot. Beaucoup trop de questions sans réponses tourbillonnaient dans la tête de Tsuna. Un premier monstre approcha et essaya de le toucher, il répondit par des coups, mais eut l'impression de frapper dans de la gélatine. Les autres arrivèrent, il s'épuisa à les repousser en vain. Dans un ultime effort il ferma les yeux et se prépara à sombrer.

Il entendit des coups de feu puis sentit qu'on le tirait en avant, curieusement cette emprise n'était pas gluante, elle était puissante et chaude. Il ouvrit les yeux au moment où il toucha le sol. Une voix lui somma de partir, il ne se fit pas prier. Mais en sortant de l'impasse, il resta dans l'angle du mur pour observer la scène au moment où une déflagration jaillit de deux pistolets. Il recula et s'enfuit. Il erra, complètement paumé, il se sentait nauséeux, amorphe.

C'était trop pour lui, il n'était sans doute plus très loin de la liberté, mais il n'en avait rien à foutre. Il était aussi vide que le plus commun des poissons. Elle devait être belle la vie d'un poisson, pas besoin de se casser la tête. Il suffisait de nager, bouffer et se faire bouffer. Redevenir un être unicellulaire et un jour muter en animal plus gros, un orque, une baleine… Et alors peut-être aurait-il aussi le loisir de bouffer son ancien prédateur. Restait qu'à l'heure actuelle il était faible, un petit poisson d'eau douce qui savait uniquement barboter. Qui éclaboussait tout autour de lui pour se rendre plus impressionnant. Il avait cédé à la peur, chose qu'aucun parrain digne de ce nom ne pouvait tolérer.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, il ne releva même pas la tête, il se contenta de suivre son sauveur. Au premier étage il ne lui faussa pas compagnie et monta dans l'ascenseur. Xanxus trouva curieux ce changement radical de comportement mais ne dit rien. Ils remontèrent au 4ème étage, là où se trouvait la chambre du noiraud. Mais il préféra l'installer dans le bureau qui jouxtait les deux pièces.

Tsuna prit place sur un sofa et se recroquevilla, son regard était comme éteint. Xanxus s'installa en face de lui, sur un fauteuil. Il observa son cadet, ressentait son amertume grâce à son hyper-intuition mais n'étant pas fin psychologue il ne devina pas ses réelles préoccupations. Les minutes défilèrent, un silence pesant s'installa, seulement entrecoupé par le tic-tac d'une vieille pendule dont le balancier, métronome grandeur nature, marquait inlassablement le temps qui passait. L'aiguille marqua trois heures sur le cadran, la sonnerie se mit en marche. Trois coups brefs mais percutants qui semblèrent tirer peu à peu Tsuna de sa léthargie. Il posa enfin son regard sur l'adulte qui semblait attendre qu'il fasse le premier pas.

« - C-c 'était quoi ces choses ? »

Le balafré cilla quelques instants avant de répondre d'un ton neutre :

« - Des cobayes humains.

- Quoi ? s'horrifia Tsuna, mais ça n'avait rien d'humain…

- Plus maintenant. Dans les années 70 cet endroit a servi à la confection d'une drogue spéciale. Les spécialistes voulaient créer la dope parfaite, sans aucun effet secondaire nocif. Toutes les organisations mafieuses trempant dans ce business ont participé financièrement à ce projet, ça représentait des milliards.

- Et ils ont réussi ?

- Un seul scientifique a réussi à stabiliser le produit, longtemps après le début des recherches. Ce que tu as vu est le résultat de dix années d'échec. Ils ont testé leur prototype sur tout, les végétaux, les animaux, les hommes.

- Alors si cette ville est en ruines c'est que…

- Ils avaient la corde au cou, un jour ils ont organisé une rafle dans le village. Ils les ont tous enfermés ici. Et les ont drogués encore et encore. Je me fous de savoir pourquoi ça les a transformés en mélasse. Mon seul souci c'est qu'ils se baladent encore dans l'immeuble et qu'ils sont pratiquement indestructibles.

- Ils ne meurent pas ? s'alarma Tsuna.

- Ils pourrissent et finissent par se décomposer. J'ai horreur de m'en approcher.

- Alors… Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ? »

Pour toute réponse, Xanxus lui adressa un sourire narquois qui le fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Le brun découvrit avec horreur que son aîné était un receleur de drogue, celle qui avait été conçue dans cette ville, sur les cadavres pourris d'innocentes victimes pour graisser la patte de la Mafia. Et dont le passé atroce continuait de ramper dans les tréfonds de la bâtisse, réclamant vengeance pour leurs âmes emprisonnées.

La drogue, nommée « _rossa primavera_ » continuait d'être produite en masse grâce au seul survivant de la cité qui avait vendu la formule à prix d'or à plusieurs familles mafieuses, principalement localisées en Italie. Quatre ans plus tôt, Xanxus suivit par Squalo et d'autres camarades avaient déserté la famille Vongola pour entrer dans ce business. Il planqua sa marchandise là où elle avait vu le jour. Quel meilleur endroit depuis qu'il était inhabité et prétendument hanté ? Et régulièrement les acheteurs se bousculaient au portillon pour obtenir le précieux élixir.

Car oui cette saloperie était parfaite. Elle vous faisait planer sans aucune sensation néfaste. Du concentré de bonheur sans risque de faire le grand saut. Le filon aurifère le plus rentable sur lequel l'Amérique n'avait jamais pu mettre la main. Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce à quoi aspirait tout homme ? Déjouer la mort et être heureux ? Des larmes silencieuses avaient coulé sur les joues de Tsuna tout le long de cette discussion. Il les essuya d'un revers de la main.

« - Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Articula-t-il à grand peine.

- … Pour emmerder mon père ».

Le regard de Xanxus était indéchiffrable et un voile de tristesse passa dans les yeux de l'adolescent. Il avait froid, c'était comme si son sang lui-même avait cessé de circuler dans ses veines. L'italien se défit de la veste noire qu'il portait en cape et la déposa sur les frêles épaules du japonais. Tsuna leva la tête et lut dans ses yeux _« j'ai trop chaud et tu as froid, ce n'est pas un geste de tendresse_ » il hocha la tête pour lui assurer qu'il avait compris. C'est alors qu'il remarqua une large tâche rouge sur la manche droite du métis. Xanxus dût alors se contenir face à la panique du gamin, qui furetait dans tous les coins pour trouver une trousse de secours. Et il avait beau lui répéter que ce n'était rien même quand il exposa la vilaine plaie sanguinolente, le jeune fit la sourde oreille.

« - Tu fais vraiment chier ! Aboya-t-il.

- Toi aussi, protesta son cadet.

- Espèce de… »

Tsuna n'avait trouvé qu'un moyen de le faire taire, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son aîné. Et profita de sa confusion pour désinfecter la plaie et la soigner. Xanxus se laissa faire, soudain désarçonné. Où avait-il déjà vu ce regard si doux, si _bienveillant_ ? Comment Tsuna pouvait-il encore le traiter avec gentillesse après tout ce qu'il venait de lui apprendre ? Enfin, il ne connaissait pas encore toute la vérité, ni sur son rôle à jouer dans le plan de Xanxus.

Néanmoins, il avait la certitude qu'il ne tenterait plus de s'enfuir. L'hyper-intuition ne s'explique pas, elle se ressent et on _sait_ ce que les autres ne peuvent percevoir. Et il savait que Tsuna recelait ce don lui aussi, et ça lui serait infiniment précieux. Tout comme lui il avait reçu l'attribut du Ciel. Une puissance qui dans le cas de Tsuna, il pensait encore inexploitée et sauvage. L'entrée de Squalo le tira de ses pensées et un simple coup d'œil à la vieille horloge le fit réaliser que l'heure d'une grosse transaction n'était pas loin. Il se leva sans bruit, conseilla au môme d'aller pioncer et passa devant Squalo sans plus de cérémonie.

Le subordonné referma la porte et l'adolescent se retrouva seul avec tout ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il crut alors entendre la petite voix familière et agaçante qui le suivait partout : « _Et surtout Tsuna, ne t'attaches pas à lui._ »

« - Ta gueule », murmura-t-il en se recroquevillant davantage.

(_Sadness_)

Perdu dans ses pensées, Xanxus marcha vers son point de rendez-vous d'un air distrait. Bien qu'en apparence n'importe qui l'ait trouvé inchangé, Squalo se rendit compte que son Boss n'était pas normal. Et c'était dangereux, encore plus que l'éruption volcanique qui le submergeait lorsqu'il pétait les plombs. Dangereux car la transaction de cette nuit se faisait avec leur plus gros partenaire financier, avec qui les rapports étaient déjà très tendus. Les « _cadaveri_ » posaient problème.

Les créatures, bien que vidées de toute conscience propre, semblaient s'organiser pour exercer leur vengeance. Plus aucun échange ne pouvait se faire sans être armé jusqu'aux dents, ce qui envenimait le climat commercial. La situation leur avait échappé progressivement. Les _cadaveri_ erraient jusqu'à ce que la pourriture ait raison d'eux. Aucune arme ne pouvait mettre fin à leur calvaire, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'ils vivaient sous la menace de ces monstres mais aussi du combat acharné contre les attaques extérieures de profiteurs tentant de dérober la marchandise.

Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'échouer sur le gros coup de ce soir. Si le chef se montrait faible, toute l'organisation serait mise en péril. Et la Mafia ne manquerait pas de faire couler le sang pour s'emparer de la _rossa primavera_. Squalo savait que Xanxus jouait avec le feu, que ça se tenait dans un mouchoir de poche. Devait-il lui secouer les puces au risque de voir sa cervelle bouillir sur le sol ? Ce jeu prenait des proportions énormes, surtout depuis l'arrivée du gamin. L'épéiste aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il allait leur causer plus d'ennuis qu'il n'allait les aider à remonter la pente. Vu qu'il arrivait déjà à ébranler la ténacité de leur chef.

Il tenta une approche pacifique en rappelant à Xanxus l'importance et le but de toutes ces années de labeur. Il n'obtint qu'un _ta gueule_ et un regard méprisant. L'éphèbe réprima un commentaire désagréable et se contenta de suivre le mouvement.

A 3h32, heure sur la vieille pendule devenue sa seule compagne, Tsuna décida de se mettre au lit. Il était éreinté. Au moment de retirer son Sweat il se rappela qu'il était couvert de sang et accessoirement de la matière visqueuse dégagée par les _cadaveri_. Il grimaça et se faufila dans une salle de bains qu'il avait découverte derrière une autre porte de la chambre qu'il avait prise pour un placard. Il nettoya méticuleusement ses vêtements et les étendit. Plutôt fier de lui il revint dans la chambre et se coucha torse nu dans la douceur des draps où le sommeil l'emporta vite.

Rien n'ébranla son repos, pas même lorsque Xanxus revint dans la chambre. Il observa quelques minutes la tignasse brune assoupie, l'innocence dans un écrin de velours. Son désir refoulé lui monta à la tête et menaça de le faire chavirer. Tsuna émit inconsciemment un petit soupir de contentement que les enfants poussent parfois dans leur doux sommeil. L'adulte serra les dents, il voulait le toucher, plus que tout. Incapable de se maîtriser il finit par sortir.

Ainsi que l'avait prédit Squalo, l'échange s'était mal passé. Pas à cause des monstres, mais par sa faute à _lui_. Par sa négligence le partenariat avait été brisé sous les fusillades. Çà et là des hommes étaient tombés, le corps criblé de balles. Des membres de son organisation aussi avaient essuyé des tirs infatigables et avaient plié sous le poids d'une petite bille d'argent. La mort n'atteignait pas Xanxus, la perte non plus. _Des hommes de main ça se remplace_, se disait-il, _ce n'est pas ma faute s'ils ne sont pas capables de préserver leurs vies_. Squalo lui avait envoyé son poing dans la gueule à la fin du massacre.

Il ne méritait que ça, il le savait. Ses hommes de main n'étaient que des mômes, entraînés certes, mais bordel on n'envoie pas un gosse de 13 ans à la mort sans en assumer les conséquences. Il avait gagné une bataille sanglante ce soir, seulement une guerre des gangs se profilait à l'horizon. Bientôt une coalition viendrait prendre sa forteresse d'assaut. Ce serait la fin. _Game Over_.

Il sentit la rage le déchirer, mais son désir ne lui laissait pas de répit. Il avait marché sans trop savoir où il allait, il s'appuya contre un mur tout pantelant.

« - Maître Xanxus, vous allez bien ? »

La voix appartenait à une jeune femme d'environ 18 ans, plutôt jolie. Des cheveux auburn sur un visage souriant, et le même regard marron enfantin. Xanxus perdit la raison, plaqua la pauvre fille contre le mur et lui arracha ses vêtements.

(_Fight_)

Le jour suivant, Tsuna s'éveilla lentement, il savourait la chaleur de la couverture. Il s'étendit un peu plus mais se rétracta lorsqu'il sentit le froid de l'autre côté du lit. Xanxus n'avait pas dormi avec lui. Bizarrement, il ressentit une amère déception. Son hyper-intuition le titilla quant aux raisons de cette absence, il préféra mettre un terme à ses spéculations. Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux, un réflexe naturel pour chasser les mauvaises pensées, et se leva. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain, plutôt propre. La chambre du maître des lieux était vraiment un endroit à part. Après un brin de toilette il revêtit son Sweat et constata avec désespoir que les traces de sang n'avaient pas disparu. Le chiffre 27 était maculé de rouge, couleur qui jurait avec l'élégant bleu ciel.

C'est en soupirant qu'il passa la porte pour rejoindre le bureau de son aîné. Le soleil devait déjà être haut dans le ciel et la pièce baignait dans la lumière et la torpeur italienne. Il put alors enregistrer les moindres détails qu'il avait loupés la veille. En matière de décoration diverse on ne pouvait pas tarir d'éloges. La plupart des meubles devaient avoir appartenus à des monarques importants, sans parler des rideaux en velours rouge. _C'est digne d'un roi_, s'émerveilla Tsuna devant tant de luxe. Mais les goûts étaient quasiment… féminins et il douta fort que son geôlier en fut l'instigateur.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser place à une personne qui devait se sentir très à l'aise dans ce décor princier. Un inconnu dont les mèches blondes masquaient le visage avança avec nonchalance. Il se posta devant Tsuna et lui décocha un sourire malicieux. Un de ceux qui avaient pour habitude d'éveiller la méfiance.

« T'es le petit nouveau ? On parle que de toi en haut. C'est la première fois que le chef en pince pour un type dans ton genre. Dis, il t'a déjà culbuté ou pas? »

Pour toute réponse, Tsuna écarquilla les yeux et devint rouge pivoine.

« Intéressant. Y'a pas de mal à ce que je t'égratigne un peu alors… » Sourit-il en sortant une rangée de couteaux à l'air plus que tranchants. Tsuna les évita tant bien que mal mais fut surpris de se trouver tout de même amoché. Un liquide chaud coula sur sa joue avant qu'il ne sente l'entaille que le couteau avait creusée puis de voir l'ustensile rougi à nouveau dans les mains du blondinet. Il le lécha avidement avant de se réjouir du goût sucré.

Son adversaire partit dans un rire tonitruant et se fit soudain bousculer sans ménagement par un nouveau venu. Un homme avec des lunettes de soleil et un look excentrique aida Tsuna à se relever et laissa ses mains gantées envelopper celle du jeune homme déboussolé.

« - Tu es le newbie ! Ravi de faire ta connaissance, je suis Lussuria. Décorateur, aide-ménagère, infirmier et assassin confirmé. C'est moi qui prend soin de vous mes petits bichons !

- Tu oses pousser un prince ? cracha le blond qui n'appréciait pas d'être dérangé en plein délire.

- Et lui c'est Belphégor. Je doute qu'il soit capable de se présenter tout seul. Les princes tu sais ce que c'est… Bel pourquoi tu l'as abîmé ?

- Mammon est en mission et je m'emmerde !

- Ohlàlà mon chou, je ne peux pas te laisser porter ces fringues sales. On doit avoir un truc à ta taille quelque part. Si tu as faim tu peux rejoindre les autres au 3ème étage et ensuite tu débuteras ton entraînement avec Squalo. Bel va te guider puisqu'il s'emmerde. »

L'autre pestiféra et pourtant sembla obtempérer car il quitta la pièce et attendit que Tsuna lui emboîte le pas. Le duo marcha en silence jusqu'au fameux ascenseur que le brun s'était échiné à chercher la veille. En fait il se fondait parfaitement dans le décor glacial. Tsuna pensa que cet endroit était vraiment idéal, un refuge pour les connaisseurs, un labyrinthe pour les intrus. En pénétrant dans l'ascenseur, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le même qu'il avait emprunté auparavant, il n'avait pas fait attention avec Xanxus.

En demandant confirmation auprès de Bel il comprit qu'il y avait en fait deux ascenseurs. Celui à l'extérieur montait uniquement jusqu'au 18ème étage et redescendait. L'autre faisait tous les étages sauf le sous-sol et le 18ème. Il apprit également que des caméras cernaient tous les couloirs. Pour repérer les divers ennemis qui sillonnent le bâtiment. Bel lui montra également son oreillette, qui lui permettait de rester en contact avec le Boss ou les autres membres importants du groupe. Les _inferiore_ n'avaient pas droit à cette faveur par contre.

Le centre du 3ème étage se voulait être un espace convivial composé d'une trentaine de tables en bois. Les grandes baies vitrées inondées de soleil rappelaient un peu le 18ème étage. Bel laissa Tsuna se débrouiller et s'éclipsa rapidement. Il avança prudemment entre les rangées de table et se fit vite repérer par Ambra qui vint à sa rencontre.

La jeune fille sortit un mouchoir et un pansement pour cacher son entaille à la joue. Elle l'invita à les rejoindre à leur table, où il reçut des accolades chaleureuses des jeunes qu'il avait combattus. D'autres qu'il n'avait encore jamais vus étaient grièvement blessés et enveloppés dans des bandages. Devant son incompréhension, Ambra lui raconta la bataille de la nuit dernière. Le climat dans l'immeuble était devenu plus tendu, plus alarmant. Ils savaient qu'ils risquaient de mourir dans une guerre de Mafia stupide.

Squalo mit fin à leur discussion et leur gueula de se remettre à l'entraînement. Ils filèrent tous en souriant. Tsuna était surpris de la bonne ambiance qui régnait au sein de l'édifice. Et cette histoire d'entraînement ? Squalo l'emmena au 12ème étage. Chaque étage recelait son lot de secrets et le brun comprit enfin pourquoi il passait son temps à tourner en rond. Bien que vétuste, l'endroit abritait des portes dérobées et des murs coulissants, sans doute réformé au besoin de la guérilla que menait Xanxus et son organisation.

Il fut conduit dans une sorte d'arène où on pouvait admirer de jeunes gens parfaire leurs techniques de combat. Il y avait deux autres salles réservées aux tirs et au maniement d'armes. Tsuna resta coi en voyant des enfants de peut-être 12 ou 13 ans tenir un neuf millimètres comme s'ils l'avaient fait toute leur vie. La Mafia était vraiment un monde impitoyable…

Bien que Xanxus ait coupé les ponts avec sa famille, il reproduisait exactement le même schéma à son niveau, une sorte de mini-Mafia cachée dans un lieu secret. Avec des hommes de main plutôt jeunes et nombreux entre 13 et 20 ans, des subordonnés doublés d'assassins plus âgés qui formaient l'élite. Parmi eux, on comptait Squalo, Levi, Lussuria, Belphégor, Mammon et Xanxus au sommet. Tout ce mécanisme parfaitement rodé avait fonctionné à merveille pendant quatre années d'affilées… Mais les méthodes du Boss atteignaient leurs limites.

Ses ambitions s'étaient considérablement étiolées et avaient laissé transpercer quelques failles indomptables. Peut-être s'était-il lassé de son trône ou que ce jeu sombrait dans l'ennui mortel. Il sentait que la situation lui échappait et ne savait plus comment se tirer du système qu'il avait lui-même mis en place. Car il ne pouvait pas quitter le business sans tout faire couler autour de lui, il s'était trop impliqué dans une affaire particulièrement douteuse et tabou.

Mais Xanxus attendait bien une chose de ce jeu dangereux : une réaction. Une simple reconnaissance de la part de son père qui avait renié sa succession à la tête de l'empire familial. Il voulait prouver qu'il savait prendre les responsabilités d'un vrai parrain et s'en sortir par lui-même. Il voulait en même temps lui faire payer sa présomption et mettre à mal la réputation de la famille la plus influente au sein de la Mafia. Xanxus comptait faire grossir sa petite organisation pour se poser en rival face à son père.

Malheureusement ça n'avait pas abouti et il restait cantonné au rôle de receleur de drogue, totalement dépendant des capitaux investis dans la dope et du financement avec ses partenaires. Xanxus voulait plus, de l'influence, du pouvoir et une renommée. Il voulait être reconnu et adulé, et craint plus que toute autre chose. Il n'admettait pas que ses rêves de grandeur aient pu échouer face au jugement d'une misérable petite bague. En quatre ans son père n'avait pas cherché à l'arrêter, ce qui rendait au fil du temps l'humeur du fils de plus en plus exécrable et ses choix plus impulsifs, quitte à en devenir monstrueux. Il gardait cette rancœur pesante au fond de lui, alors que sa façon d'agir trahissait son état d'esprit.

Squalo amena Tsuna au bord de l'arène où se dressait un trône magnifique, en velours rouge et aux ornements dorés. Le cœur de l'adolescent rata un battement lorsqu'il y vit Xanxus affalé, tel un roi en déclin. Son hyper-intuition lui permit de voir la conscience d'un homme troublé et soucieux mais qui conservait jalousement ses émotions sous une carapace d'acier, le même mur de glace qu'était la première impression qu'il donnait. Il entendit sa voix rauque qui semblait transpercer l'air comme des milliers de couteaux :

« - Tu vas t'entraîner pour développer tes muscles et aiguiser tes sens.

- Et si je refuse ? tenta l'adolescent.

- Je te tue. » articula son aîné en le toisant.

Tsuna observa plus attentivement le tournoi de gladiateurs moderne qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Bien vite il repéra Ambra, avec son air inquiet peint sur le visage.

« - D'accord, mais ce ne sont pas tes menaces qui me poussent à le faire. » répondit-il en défiant Xanxus du regard avant de bondir dans la zone de combat et de courir rejoindre la jeune fille.

« - Entraîne-le sans relâche, je veux qu'il soit parfait.

- Et toi ne viens pas interférer. Ce gosse a une mauvaise influence sur toi, dit Squalo.

- ... » se renfrogna Xanxus.


	2. Chapter 2

Durant deux semaines et demie, Tsuna ne cessa de performer ses techniques dans différents arts de combat. Il avait, avec réticence, appris à tirer au pistolet. Tout ça dans le but que son attribut du Ciel se manifeste sous forme de flamme lui avait-on dit. La flamme était inhérente à son être mais nécessitait un entraînement acharné pour la faire sortir. Il avait envie de leur dire qu'il savait déjà tout ça, mais ce serait trahir le secret de son identité.

Il craignait la réaction de Xanxus lorsqu'il découvrirait qu'il tenait prisonnier le futur parrain Vongola. Toutefois il n'avait pas recroisé son aîné depuis son tout premier combat dans l'arène. On disait qu'il s'était terré dans son bureau pour établir une stratégie et que seul Squalo pouvait l'approcher sans se faire dégommer. Tsuna se demandait à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Lui-même déprimait un peu plus chaque jour. Ses amis de Namimori lui manquaient affreusement. Il se doutait qu'ils avaient dû tout mettre en œuvre pour le retrouver, sans résultat… Peut-être le croyaient-ils mort ? Il se laissa tomber le long du mur, la tête dans les mains.

A la fin de la journée, Ambra vint lui annoncer qu'il avait le droit de sortir pendant vingt-quatre heures. Elle avait réussi à persuader le chef d'une manière assez… déconcertante.

(_Laugh_)

_« - Maître Xanxus, ça fait plus de deux semaines que Tsuna s'entraîne sans voir la lumière du jour. Il sera bientôt tellement transparent qu'on pourra passer à travers! Je lui aurais bien filé ma dope mais c'est pas son genre. »_

_Xanxus considéra quelques instants l'insolente qui osait remettre en question ses décisions. L'organisation ne pouvait tout simplement pas se permettre de perdre son atout le plus précieux. Mais Squalo renchérit en affirmant que le gamin était morose et qu'après deux semaines d'efforts l'éclat de sa flamme faiblissait par manque de motivation. Le maître des lieux commençait vraiment à en avoir marre que tout le monde se retourne contre lui._

_« - Per favore, je veux juste l'emmener faire des courses, histoire qu'il se détende et qu'il se souvienne un peu à quoi ressemble le monde civilisé. On est six à aller en ville demain, je vous promets qu'on le surveillera ! En plus les mecs on les connaît tous. S'ils ne lisent pas leur porno mensuel ils pètent une durite. » Dit-elle sur un ton très sérieux._

_Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce après cette annonce, les deux hommes s'étaient concertés du regard, l'air étonné. Ambra ne cilla pas. Squalo finit par avoir un sourire en coin et le Boss lâcha un « c'est bon, tu peux l'emmener. » d'un air désabusé._

(_Live_)

« - T'as pas dit ça ? hurla Tsuna rouge de honte.

- Bah si, pourquoi c'est pas vrai ?

- Mais nan c'est pas vrai !

- Ah… T'es vraiment l'exception qui confirme la règle toi. » le taquina Ambra.

Tsuna appréciait réellement cette fille toujours enjouée, un peu gaffeuse. Mais il savait qu'elle cachait une faille uniquement perçue par un souci constant envers les amis qu'elle s'était fait dans la base. Elle ne se battait jamais, mais savait tenir une arme. Telle Perséphone prisonnière d'Hadès, elle rêvait d'ailleurs. Du seul petit jour que lui accorderait le maître des Enfers pour remonter à la surface. Les autres l'avaient surnommée « l'âme du groupe ». Et elle remplissait fièrement ce rôle de sœur d'armes, d'amie, de confidente et de soutien moral.

Tsuna avait réussi à s'intégrer, à gagner la sympathie de nombreux inferiore et s'était établi un petit coin où dormir au 7ème étage, dans la même chambre que les garçons qu'il avait rencontré la toute première fois. Seul Cosmo gardait une certaine distance vis-à-vis de lui, renforcé par le fait qu'il se faisait tout le temps envoyer au tapis et qu'il n'aimait guère le lien qui s'était créé entre lui et Ambra.

La nuit, il arrivait qu'ils restent tous éveillés pour jouer aux cartes ou bien parler de leur entraînement quotidien, sans oublier que Tsuna apprenait énormément d'informations sur la ville morte, de même que sur l'organisation de Xanxus. Il avait ainsi découvert que la plupart des jeunes vivant à cet endroit étaient orphelins. Des rejetons dont la société ne savait que faire, qui se faisaient facilement enrôler par la Mafia italienne. Qui remarquait la disparition d'un laissé pour compte après tout?

Le lendemain, le jeune homme retrouva Ambra et quatre autres membres, surprise Cosmo était là aussi et il semblait avoir des mots avec la jeune fille. Il entendit de loin « Tsuna en vaut trois des comme toi » avant que l'italien revêche ne se pétrifie sur place. Il arriva lorsque Cosmo rebroussa chemin. Non sans sentir un froid glacial dans son dos. En vérité Tsuna remplaçait Cosmo comme rôle de porteur de courses, ce dernier l'avait donc très mal pris car il accompagnait toujours Ambra en mission. Alors elle s'était un peu emportée mais irait lui présenter ses excuses plus tard.

Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée où étaient entreposés tous les véhicules, de l'hélicoptère jusqu'au sublime 4x4. Mais ils optèrent pour un vieux pick-up noir, tellement poussiéreux comparé aux autres qu'il devait servir beaucoup plus souvent que le reste des équipements.

Le plus âgé de la troupe prit le volant avec son co-pilote, et le reste grimpa à l'arrière. Le vent, qu'il sentait pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, fouetta le visage de Tsuna. Ambra lui expliqua qu'ils se rendaient dans une petite ville commerçante à quinze kilomètres à l'ouest de leur position. Et surtout personne ne devait savoir qu'ils venaient de la ville fantôme.

Une fois les courses effectuées, personne n'avait envie de rentrer directement au repaire.

« - C'est ton premier jour de liberté, on ne va pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin nan ? » s'amusa Ambra en poussant Tsuna vers une arcade de jeux. Il n'avait pas le moindre sou en poche et se faire inviter par une fille lui semblait un peu déplacé. Mais la blonde était plutôt du genre entreprenante et faisait fi de ses protestations.

Tsuna finit par abandonner et passa sa journée à s'amuser. Cela lui fit penser au bon vieux temps, quand ses sorties entre amis finissaient en pagaille innommable. C'était il y a trois ans déjà… Puis la Mafia avait supplanté l'enfance. Il n'avait pas aussi bien ri depuis longtemps. Ses gardiens, avaient-ils ce même sentiment de nostalgie ? Quand leur avait-il donné un jour de répit ces dernières années ?

Ils rentrèrent à la base au coucher du soleil, et les souvenirs de son arrivée défilèrent devant ses yeux. C'était ce même soleil qu'il avait regardé avec effroi du 18ème étage. Il avait été assez idiot pour marcher dans la combine d'un receleur de drogue, aussi charismatique fut-il. Mais il s'en moquait, il n'avait pas du tout envie de s'enfuir. Il n'avait pas de mal à le reconnaître. Malgré la vérité sur la drogue, le caractère bourru de Xanxus, les menaces de mort par une armée mafieuse, les cadaveri et les tentatives (ratées) d'intimidation de Cosmo, il se sentait parfaitement à l'aise.

« - T'es trop bizarre comme mec, mais je t'adore ! » rit Ambra, qui avait écouté son récit.

Tsuna sourit aussi, cette fille était parfois aussi turbulente que Haru, Lambo et I-Pin coincés dans un même corps. Le soir, elle l'emmena sur le toit de l'immeuble. Le garçon avait aussi une longue histoire passée sur un toit. Son école, Namimori… Un flot de souvenirs l'envahissait, c'était comme réapprendre à penser en humain, non comme un tueur. Si Ambra avait eu besoin d'une cure de désintox, lui retrouvait petit à petit le sens du mot « vivre ». Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire devant tous ces paradoxes. Quelle morale lui ferait Reborn s'il était là ? La mission avant tout sûrement…

Ambra le tira de ses pensées en lui montrant les premières étoiles du soir, comme si des milliers de petits diamants scintillaient sous leurs yeux éblouis. La jeune fille lui énuméra de nombreuses constellations parmi les quatre-vingt-huit, auxquelles il ne s'était jamais intéressé : Chamaeleon, Cassiopeia, Pegasus, Pisces, Ursa Minor… Autant de choses singulières dont il ne voyait que la surface sans penser aux conséquences qu'elles pourraient avoir sur son propre univers.

« - L'Univers te passionne ? demanda Tsuna.

- En réalité, c'est Cosmo qui m'a tout appris. Il en parlait avec tellement de passion que ça a fini par déteindre sur moi, lui révéla Ambra un peu gênée, au fond il est très gentil, juste un peu… surprotecteur j'imagine.

- Jaloux ? la taquina-t-il.

- Casse-couilles… murmura la blonde en rougissant, on se connaît depuis toujours, il veille sur moi. Seulement, ça fait trois ans qu'on est ici et… il a changé, il ne voit plus ce qui est réellement important.

- Ne le prends pas mal, mais comment une fille comme toi a pu se faire traîner dans cette galère ?

- Squalo nous a trouvé alors que nous étions quasiment morts de faim. A l'époque il recrutait des hommes de main pour l'organisation. On nous a toujours bien traités ici.

- Pourtant je sens bien que tu veux partir, lui confia Tsuna.

- C'est ton machin, l'hyper-intuition qui te l'a dit ? sourit-elle, c'est vrai, je rêve d'une vie rangée et de fonder une famille. Mais je ne peux pas abandonner Cosmo, il s'est lancé à corps perdu dans la Mafia. Ils nous ont redonné une raison de vivre.

- Il y a des tas de raisons de vivre, et même si je dois admettre que la Mafia a amélioré ma vie, toi tu mérites beaucoup mieux. Tu verras, dit Tsuna en se levant et en lui offrant son plus beau sourire, je te promets que ton rêve se réalisera ».

Ambra ne put empêcher quelques larmes cristallines de venir perler au coin de ses yeux. Elle avait bu les paroles de Tsuna, s'accrochant à ce maigre espoir d'une vie meilleure. Plus tard elle prit conscience que vider son sac l'avait soulagée. Elle retrouva assez d'aplomb pour faire face à son boudeur préféré et sans qu'il comprenne trop pourquoi elle l'étreignit avec force.

Resté seul sur le toit, Tsuna réfléchit à la portée de ses paroles. Il allait tenir cette promesse, il y était fermement résolu. Le vent se leva, comme pour venir sceller un pacte invisible. Et il semblait lui murmurer un écho lointain porté par le monde : c'est pour bientôt…

(_Love_)

Xanxus ne pouvait plus contenir sa colère. Il ne trouvait aucune stratégie qui ne soit pas triviale. Autrement dit, qui ne reposait pas sur son seul atout. Tsuna était la pièce maîtresse de son jeu, car il possédait l'attribut du Ciel. Et selon les rapports de Squalo, il saurait bientôt produire une flamme pure et dévastatrice. Il lui manquait juste encore un peu de détermination. Si seulement le temps lui permettait d'attendre jusque-là. Xanxus était furieux envers lui-même, pour se laisser aller devant un banal adolescent. Rien dans le profil de Tsuna ne lui aurait permis de penser qu'il aurait pu l'attirer comme un aimant.

Doppiezza lui avait apporté son dossier il y a presque un mois. Il l'avait parcouru sans grand intérêt puisque seul son pouvoir lui importait, et puis il était tombé sur sa photo. Il avait un sourire timide, et son regard, même sur du papier glacé on aurait pu croire qu'il lisait à travers vous. Ses yeux étaient un reflet d'innocence et ses traits fins lui donnaient l'air fragile. Xanxus en fut troublé, et se demanda comment un avorton pareil avait pu entrer dans la Mafia.

Avide de plus de détails il avait dévoré le contenu du dossier pour ne découvrir que bien peu. Il travaillait pour du menu fretin, une famille très peu influente, mais s'était démarqué par ses performances au combat. Bien que son véritable potentiel restait tout à fait inexploité vu les méthodes de travail archaïques de ses employeurs. Il avait toutefois retenu que son petit protégé traînait une réputation médiocre avant ses 13 ans, continuellement surnommé « Tsunaze » dans son collège. A la lecture de ces informations, Xanxus avait sincèrement ri et cela n'arrivait pas souvent.

Il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde dans le choix de son candidat, et mourrait d'envie d'en apprendre davantage à son sujet. Refusant d'abord de considérer qu'une quelconque attirance l'y avait poussé, il se complut à penser qu'il n'agissait ainsi que pour l'assouvissement de sa curiosité personnelle. Même si le mot « curiosité » était déjà suffisamment nouveau pour éveiller des soupçons.

Xanxus se rendit compte d'un phénomène étrange lorsqu'il le vit pour la première fois. La curiosité l'avait poussé jusqu'au vice. A se montrer intime à la place de son habituelle indifférence. Il n'agissait jamais par envie, il était brutal et obtenait par la force ce dont il avait besoin. Mais qu'un gamin puisse le faire dérailler à ce point était inenvisageable, voire même insultant.

Pourquoi avait-il ressenti le désir oppressant de le protéger ? Encore pire, il semblait qu'une sorte de communion s'était établie entre eux par un simple regard. Et que le baiser avait connecté un fil inextricable auquel seuls leurs corps semblaient comprendre la véritable signification. Aucun des deux ne pouvait rester calme en présence de l'autre, même Tsuna tressaillait à sa vue. C'est pourquoi Xanxus l'évitait. Il allait même jusqu'à s'empêcher de penser à lui alors que ça lui était quasiment impossible puisque Squalo en vantait les mérites tous les jours.

Agacé d'être resté enfermé aussi longtemps, il se décida enfin à sortir de sa tanière. Bien décidé à oublier que son empire allait sûrement s'effondrer. Il erra à différents étages, tel un maître mesurant l'étendue de son domaine. A cette heure de la nuit les inferiore ne se baladaient pas dans les couloirs, certains étaient peut-être encore en train de s'exercer dans l'arène au 12ème étage. L'idée lui parut bonne soudain, de déverser sa colère et sa frustration sur les cibles de la salle de tirs. D'oublier ses tracas dans la sueur de l'épuisement. Même s'il n'avait pas besoin de s'entraîner, il pouvait au moins se défouler.

Il actionna son oreillette pour prévenir ses subordonnés de ne pas le déranger, puis la coupa sèchement alors qu'ils tentaient tous de répliquer.

Parvenu à l'arène, ses rêves de réconfort se trouvèrent fort compromis par la présence de Tsuna s'entraînant seul sur un parcours composé de divers mannequins qu'il combattait tour à tour. Il était vêtu d'un haut noir et d'un baggy vert kaki qui lui donnait une bonne liberté de mouvements. Xanxus était tenté de rebrousser chemin lorsqu'il remarqua de petites flammes s'échapper des mains de l'adolescent.

Il eut soudain envie de le défier en combat réel pour décupler son pouvoir. Il extirpa un de ses pistolets et tira sans prévenir. Tsuna sembla enfin remarquer qu'il n'était plus seul et évita l'impact avec agilité. Il était tout de même partiellement déstabilisé, mais peut-être plus par la personne que par l'attaque surprise.

« - Pas mal, commenta Xanxus, tu es presque à la hauteur de mes espérances.

- Je ne suis pas ta marionnette, se fâcha Tsuna, c'est comme ça que tu accueilles les gens que tu n'as pas vu depuis plus de deux semaines ?

- C'est un reproche ?

- Oui ! Nan… Enfin… se rattrapa Tsuna en se grattant la tête.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Oui, merci… » rougit le plus jeune.

L'adulte s'étonnait lui-même, il n'avait pas pour habitude de faire la conversation. Mais le ton de Tsuna l'avait intrigué, et autant qu'il pouvait en témoigner son cadet lui disait à sa manière que son absence l'avait affecté. Il s'approcha d'un mannequin qu'il n'avait pas incendié et demanda à Tsuna de recommencer à le frapper. Le brun s'exécuta et au bout d'un moment les petites flammes jaillirent à nouveau. Transporté par ces progrès fulgurants, Xanxus lui montra comment contrôler le flux qui parcourait son corps pour le faire sortir.

Tsuna voulait hurler qu'il savait contrôler sa flamme du Ciel, qu'il en avait assez de se cacher et de mentir. Il aurait vraiment voulu tout lui avouer, au risque de compromettre bien des choses. Il parvint à doser suffisamment sa force à la fois pour produire une flamme plus conséquente et aussi pour cacher le fait qu'il se retenait d'utiliser sa vraie puissance. Et son cœur se serra lorsqu'il devina le contentement de Xanxus derrière sa façade.

« - Je vais aller dormir », déclara-t-il d'un coup en replaçant ses bras le long de son corps.

Xanxus ne cacha pas sa surprise devant le changement d'attitude de son élève, cependant il opina et regarda l'adolescent s'éloigner sans bruit. Quelques secondes plus tard Tsuna s'immobilisa, est alors venue une question, qui flotta dans les airs comme si le temps lui-même l'avait laissée en suspens : « - Tu ne viens pas avec moi ? »

(_Fate_)

Tsuna retrouva avec délice l'atmosphère chaleureuse de la chambre du 4ème étage. A vrai dire il ignorait pourquoi il voulait faire ça, il ne ressentait aucune peur. Il se mit à penser que les sentiments n'étaient pas forcément logiques. Surtout les siens en l'occurrence. L'idéal pour lui était d'arrêter de réfléchir. D'ailleurs, une envie bien plus primaire dictait chacun de ses mouvements. Il goûta enfin sa peau basanée, laissa sa langue parcourir la zone entre son cou et sa clavicule. Sous lui, un corps couvert de cicatrices identiques à celle sur son visage.

Il ne posa aucune question, bien qu'il aurait tué pour savoir d'où elles provenaient. Il se baissa pour les embrasser tendrement avant de remonter sur celle du visage. Xanxus s'empara de sa bouche tandis que ses mains descendaient le long du corps de Tsuna pour lui saisir les hanches. Il les descendit doucement jusqu'à ce que son cadet gémisse sous la douleur qu'il devait endurer la toute première fois. La suite n'était qu'un amas confus de douleur et de plaisir partagé.

Parfois, entre deux halètements, Tsuna croyait s'entendre crier le nom du noiraud, et celui-ci lui répondait en intensifiant ses mouvements de reins. Au fond, l'harmonie parfaite était peut-être dans l'union de deux êtres. Telles les âmes sœurs séparées à la naissance qui se cherchent toute leur vie pour être unies de nouveau.

Alors Xanxus avait dû se sentir bien seul sans âme sœur sur Terre pendant dix ans. Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit un plaisir insoutenable l'envahir tout entier. Il agrippa fermement les épaules de Xanxus et enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour étouffer ses cris. Il tomba de sommeil peu après, son aîné le garda contre lui et lui caressait les cheveux de temps à autre jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse aussi par fermer les yeux, l'esprit enfin tranquille.

Au petit matin, Tsuna fut soulagé de voir que Xanxus était toujours là. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il le voyait arborer une expression aussi détendue. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure mais devait s'habiller pour rejoindre Squalo à l'entraînement. Il passa rapidement sous la douche, enfila ses vêtements et tenta de se coiffer à la va-vite devant le miroir, chose qui semblait peine perdue. Il sentit le regard enflammé de Xanxus lui lécher doucement les côtes et frissonna.

« - J'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Il déposa une oreillette toute neuve dans la main de l'adolescent. L'un des seuls privilèges accordés aux meilleurs membres de l'équipe. Tsuna réfléchit soudain aux implications de leur liaison, basée sur un mensonge. Xanxus serait bien forcé de le découvrir un jour.

Il demeura pensif toute la journée, sans se douter qu'il en était de même pour son aîné. Le plan de Xanxus connaissait un remaniement de dernière minute. Il ne voulait plus se servir de Tsuna pour gagner la guerre. Les probabilités de le perdre au combat étaient bien trop importantes. Squalo lui hurla que c'était bien pour cette raison qu'ils l'avaient entraîné, pour augmenter ses chances de survie, même s'ils n'avaient envisagé la chute de leur business que dans six mois tout au plus.

C'est pourquoi ils s'étaient mis désespérément en quête d'un combattant égal à Xanxus pour le mettre en ligne de défense. Tsuna ne serait jamais prêt à temps et serait envoyé à la mort. Ainsi, le chef avait ordonné que l'on trouve un autre combattant plus expérimenté.

« - VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Tu fais chier ! Comment veux-tu trouver une autre personne possédant l'attribut du Ciel en un jour enfoiré ?

- Démerdes-toi, dit Xanxus sur un ton calme, néanmoins autoritaire.

- Laisse tomber, ça ne peut être que lui. Mammon a retrouvé Doppiezza, et il n'en reste qu'un doigt. Il aurait apparemment péri au cours d'une bagarre dans un bar et un incendie s'est déclaré. Et tu sais qu'il était le seul à pouvoir identifier les rares personnes qui ont ce pouvoir. »

Impuissant devant ce revirement de situation, Xanxus laissa éclater sa rage. Des flammes rouges orangées entourèrent le fauteuil de l'arène sur lequel il se tenait. Il se leva et sortit de la pièce, furibond.

« - Oh non ! C'était une véritable pièce Louis XV ! Vous n'avez aucun respect pour mes goûts en matière de décoration…. se lamenta Lussuria.

- Tchi, tchi, en même temps rien qu'à voir ta tête, on a envie de coucher dehors ! renchérit Bel.

- Au boulot bande de larves ! cracha Squalo tandis que les inferiore écoutaient la conversation, bon sang. Il a vraiment perdu la boule, ce gamin est plus dangereux qu'il n'y paraît. Je vais devoir prendre les choses en main. »

(_Struggle_)

L'ennemi fut détecté sur le radar trois jours plus tard.

« - Maître Xanxus, l'ennemi s'est identifié comme étant un détachement Vongola, informa Levi du poste de contrôle, l'escadron est composé d'une dizaine d'hommes tout au plus.

Le rire dément du Boss explosa les oreilles de ses subordonnés. L'adulte n'y croyait pas. Le seul signe de son père en quatre ans et il envoyait une minable petite troupe contre sa base. Pour ses hommes de main c'était enfin un peu de distraction mais pour Tsuna qui avait tout entendu dans son oreillette, cela signifiait bien autre chose. Leur exaltation fut de courte durée, d'autres ennemis arrivaient en masse, de plusieurs camps mafieux.

Squalo entra dans la chambre du gosse en trombe et lui ordonna de se préparer pour la bataille. A ce moment, le jeune homme ignorait tout de son rôle clé et de la résignation de Xanxus.

Tsuna suivit Squalo à toute vitesse jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Les inferiore étaient déjà présents, le matériel de pointe allait enfin pouvoir sortir des oubliettes. Ils partirent devant en défense avec des armes et s'immobilisèrent tout le long de l'immeuble. La bataille ne débutait pas sans un instant de négociations propre aux règles de la Mafia. Squalo le fit monter sur une plateforme où trônait déjà Xanxus, juché sur son éternel fauteuil royal, et son élite. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'il jubilait.

« - Tchi, tchi, j'espère que la négociation va échouer. J'ai trop hâte de me les faire ! Délira Bel.

- Ça ne dépend que du gosse, répliqua Mammon.

- Moi ? cria Tsuna, tu veux dire que tu veux me sacrifier…

- T'es pas forcé de mourir, c'est pour ça que je t'ai entraîné, ajouta Squalo.

- Xanxus… Ton orgueil compte plus que moi ?

- … Le plus important pour moi c'est la vengeance.

- Je vois, dans ce cas… » déglutit Tsuna.

Le jeune homme avança seul pour se poster entre les deux camps, un autre émissaire ennemi le rejoint et ils entamèrent les négociations. De là où ils se trouvaient personne ne pouvait les entendre et ainsi, aucun ne put voir que son adversaire lui avait remis deux objets que Tsuna fit disparaître instantanément dans ses poches. De loin, ils constatèrent que la discussion semblait prendre un mauvais tournant. Belphégor, persuadé que le môme était fichu se jeta dans la bataille sans attendre les ordres et une pluie de couteaux défila sur les lignes ennemies.

La riposte ne se fit pas attendre et bientôt le terrain fut transformé en champ de bataille. Tsuna, perdu dans les tirs alliés et ennemis se coucha au sol en attendant une accalmie. La poussière l'empêchait de bien voir, jusqu'à ce qu'une déflagration perce le nuage de fumée. Xanxus était passé à l'attaque. Le combat se faisait à distance par arme à feu, si aucun camp n'avait déclaré forfait lorsqu'ils seraient à court de munitions, ils opteraient pour les combats rapprochés. Chaque guerre se ressemblait finalement.

Après deux heures de cacophonie morbide, nombre d'assaillants avaient abandonné, sauf le clan Vongola pourtant en minorité qui tenait le coup. Les armes cessèrent de crachoter et il fut décidé que seuls Xanxus et ses hommes de main continueraient l'affrontement pendant que les inferiore rapatriaient leurs blessés et leurs morts dans l'immeuble. Pendant ce court cessez-le-feu, Tsuna se releva, près de lui, l'homme avec qui il conversait gisait au sol dans une mare de sang. Il devint livide et recula de plusieurs pas. Xanxus le saisit par l'épaule et lui demanda d'admirer son triomphe, sa revanche sur son père.

En face de Tsuna, quelques têtes bien connues, eux… Ses gardiens, au complet. Xanxus ne leur laissa pas le temps de s'expliquer et sortit ses pistolets marqués par un X rouge. Pourtant le Boss s'immobilisa lorsqu'il vit son cadet s'interposer entre lui et les Vongola.

« - Arrête. Ou si tu veux vraiment le faire tue-moi d'abord. »

Il trembla légèrement, chamboulé par le choix qu'il l'obligeait à faire. Un seul regard avec Tsuna le transporta dans le souvenir des moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Il serra les dents, ferma les yeux pour réfléchir.

« - Tsuna… Ne m'oblige pas à faire ça. Va-t'en…

- Non.

- Tant pis pour toi alors. », termina Xanxus.

Sans aucune hésitation, il appuya sur la détente. Il envoya voler en éclats un rêve de bonheur. Tandis que le feu ravageait tout sur son passage, il crut entendre le nom de Tsuna prononcé inlassablement dans le camp adverse. Comment pouvait-il y avoir encore des survivants ? Les flammes s'évanouirent pour révéler un étrange phénomène. Le futur parrain se tenait droit, les bras en croix. Il portait des gants de feu et une autre flamme ornait son front. Les personnes qu'il avait protégées s'en étaient sorties indemne.

Xanxus laissa éclater sa fureur, autant par étonnement que par colère. Comment pouvait-il utiliser une telle puissance tout à coup ? Le combat se transforma alors en duel aérien entre deux attributs du Ciel. L'un maniant la force de la colère tandis que l'autre se battait avec la force de sa détermination.

Xanxus ne comprenait rien, mais ce déchaînement de flammes lui était familier et une colère sans nom s'était emparée de chaque fibre de son corps. Il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête : écraser cette flamme. Cette flamme qu'il n'était jamais parvenue à rendre aussi pure que celle qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il la désirait tellement, mais elle le narguait, alors il lui fallait la détruire. Sa colère l'aveuglait au point qu'il en oubliait le porteur de la flamme, deux yeux qui avaient à présent perdu leur éclat d'innocence. Ce n'était plus Tsuna, mais un étranger qu'il croyait combattre, un ennemi dangereux.

Le duel était serré, aucun ne cédait l'avantage. Ils firent de nombreux dégâts, démolissant la ville déjà bien misérable. Au-dessous d'eux, les autres combattaient aussi avec ardeur, sauf Lambo qui observait avec émerveillement ce qu'il pensait être un feu d'artifices. Au terme d'une lutte acharnée, Tsuna finit par enclencher la technique du point zéro, son X-Burner lui ayant déjà ôté la plupart de ses forces. Il parvint à geler Xanxus sur une bonne partie du corps, le rendant incapable de produire sa propre flamme. Le vaincu s'écroula au sol. Dans un excès de rage il hurla son désespoir. Tsuna se posa lui aussi au sol et s'approcha de la silhouette pitoyable.

« - T'es qui bordel ? Parvint à articuler Xanxus.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi. On m'appelle aussi Vongola Decimo. Ton futur boss. » répondit-il calmement. De même, il avait veillé à prononcer correctement chaque syllabe, de manière à marquer la mémoire de son aîné au fer rouge. Pour compléter, il lui montra l'anneau Vongola qu'il portait au majeur, signe qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une plaisanterie. Pour la première fois, il crut voir les yeux de Xanxus s'écarquiller.

« - Espèce de raclure !

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti. Je suis venu pour te ramener dans le clan Vongola sur ordre de ton père.

- Sale enfoiré ! Tu m'as embobiné depuis le début !

- Il y a des choses sur lesquelles je n'ai pas menti ! riposta Tsuna en serrant les poings.

- J'en ai plus rien à foutre ! Hors de ma vue ! JE TE HAIS ! »

Tsuna savait bien que les choses se termineraient de cette manière. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de souffrir. Il aurait peut-être aimé continuer à vivre dans l'immeuble mais une mission reste une mission.

- Ciaossu, s'éleva une voix derrière lui.

- Reborn ?

- Ta première mission d'infiltration a été un franc succès, beau travail Tsuna. Je vais m'occuper de ramener ces cinq-là à la base Vongola, j'ai déjà emprunté leur hélicoptère. Vous autres, faites le grand nettoyage. »

Tandis que l'hélicoptère emportait les anciens dealers, Tsuna s'affaira dans l'immeuble pour expliquer la situation à ses camarades d'infortune. Beaucoup furent surpris et s'inquiétèrent de leur avenir. La Mafia créée par Xanxus était devenue leur seul refuge et ils auraient du mal à revenir dans le monde réel avec pour seule spécialité savoir tuer les gens. A tous ceux qui le souhaitaient, Tsuna proposa de rejoindre la famille Vongola.

Pour les plus jeunes, la tâche s'avérerait plus délicate, peut-être pourrait-il trouver des mères affectueuses parmi les hommes de main de la famille. Quant à Ambra, elle fut la première à serrer le brun dans ses bras en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Cosmo était tout à fait prêt à se joindre à la grande famille mafieuse, mais renonça devant les protestations de sa camarade. Il refusa la moindre aide financière de la part du futur parrain, il leur avait donné bien plus : la liberté.

On confia à Hibari la tâche la plus ingrate, mettre fin aux souffrances des cadaveri. On ne sait trop comment il parvint à les achever, sans doute ce mystère devait-il rester entier. Pour finir Tsuna enflamma le bâtiment avec la drogue à l'intérieur et tout ce qui avait fait son bref passage dans cette ville.

« - Si on rentrait maintenant ? » dit-il en souriant à ses amis.

(_Memories_)

Au Quartier Général Vongola, Xanxus avait été introduit dans une chambre sombre. Il y voyait à peine mais devina une silhouette humaine allongée dans un immense lit à baldaquin. Il n'osa pas approcher, il avait peur de savoir qui s'y trouvait. Reborn surgit soudain et se dirigea vers le lit avec la discrétion d'un félin. Il murmura qu'il était de retour et l'on entendit alors le frottement d'un drap que l'on défaisait. L'homme se redressa à grand peine et Reborn vint lui tâtonner son oreiller pour lui donner plus de confort. Puis sans mot dire il se retira en fermant la porte.

« - Xanxus ? » parla une voix âgée et usée par la fatigue.

L'intéressé sentit ses jambes se dérober. Il ne ressentait aucune émotion, seulement un profond sentiment de vide. Il grogna pour acquiescer, incapable de produire un seul son intelligible.

- Oui c'est bien toi, enfin… Quatre ans déjà c'est ça ?

- O-oui… Père…

- Je suis heureux que tu m'appelles encore ainsi. Je sais que je ne le mérite pas, s'attrista le IXème parrain avant d'être pris par une quinte de toux atroce. J'entends du bruit dehors, peux-tu aller voir ce que c'est ?

Il s'étonna lui-même d'obéir si docilement à la voix coincée dans le lit. Il tira légèrement le rideau et vit Tsuna et ses gardiens se donner de grandes accolades en signe de retrouvailles.

- C'est… vraiment lui qui a été choisi ?

- Tu parles de Tsuna ? Oui, il est le fils de Sawada Iemitsu, mon conseiller externe si tu te souviens bien.

- Il utilise les mêmes techniques que Vongola Primo, continua Xanxus.

- Je vois que tu as pu constater sa puissance. C'est en effet étrange comme un pouvoir peut réapparaître au bout de dix générations… Xanxus… Surtout ne lui en veux pas, c'est moi qui lui ai ordonné de te ramener.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- …Parce que je suis à l'article de la mort » Déclara son père.

(_Will_)

Malgré la joie d'avoir retrouvé ses amis et son ancienne vie, Tsuna avait mal. Les derniers mots de Xanxus lui étaient restés en travers de la gorge. Il trouva le moyen de prendre congé pour s'isoler dans sa chambre. Il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec le Neuvième juste avant qu'il ne prenne la décision d'infiltrer le réseau de Xanxus. Le vieil homme était tombé gravement malade il y a plus de trois mois, et c'était incurable. Il avait alors convoqué son héritier pour lui adresser une requête.

« - Tsuna, il y a une chose que je ne t'ai jamais avouée… J'ai un fils.

- Comment ? Mais alors pourquoi n'est-il pas devenu le successeur ?

- Un fils adoptif. Il possède l'attribut du Ciel mais a échoué devant le jugement de l'anneau Vongola… Il était fou de rage. Avec quelques camarades il a quitté la famille sans prévenir et a pris un mauvais chemin. Il est malheureusement adulte et je n'ai pas le droit de diriger sa vie.

- Que puis-je faire ?

- Ce sont mes dernières volontés… Ramène-le je t'en prie, je veux le revoir une dernière fois avant de mourir. S'il te plaît Tsunayoshi…»

Par la suite, Tsuna s'était activement lancé dans la recherche du fils du Neuvième. Et plus il en apprenait à son sujet, plus il en revenait troublé. C'est fou l'effet que pouvait avoir une simple photographie mal cadrée. Le jeune homme s'était surpris à ressentir pour cet inconnu un sentiment aussi fort que celui qu'il avait éprouvé pour son premier amour de jeunesse. En peu de temps il avait tout appris à son sujet, son passé, son nom, ses rêves… Et même s'il lui manquait l'essentiel cela avait suffi pour qu'il en tombe amoureux.

La mission d'infiltration avait mis deux mois à se mettre en place. Le temps de falsifier tous les documents sur Tsuna, de se renseigner sur la localisation du repaire et du meilleur moyen d'y pénétrer, de convaincre Doppiezza et d'entraîner psychologiquement Tsuna à tenir son rôle pour gagner la confiance de Xanxus et de ses hommes. Il devait s'habituer à se passer de ses gants et de la puissance de la flamme pour en revenir à un mode de combat plus traditionnel. Et entraîner son esprit pour le bien de la mission, car il serait totalement livré à lui-même. Reborn l'avait d'ailleurs mis en garde.

_« - Et surtout Tsuna, ne t'attaches pas à lui._

_- Quoi ?_

_- T'as un cœur de gonzesse. T'es assez con pour tomber amoureux de ta cible. Mais si tu veux éviter de souffrir ne laisse pas tes sentiments influer sur tes actions._

_- C'est maintenant que tu te décides à faire mon éducation sentimentale ?_

_- J'ai toujours pensé qu'il valait mieux apprendre sur le tas. Mais visiblement avec toi on courrait droit à la catastrophe._

_- J'ai pas envie qu'un bébé décide comment je dois gérer ma vie ! »_

Tsuna sentit la colère l'envahir. Reborn avait tort, ce n'était pas son amour qui le faisait souffrir mais la peur d'être détesté car il était devenu le prochain parrain à la place de Xanxus. Il y a de cela deux ans, il aurait été tenté d'abdiquer pour lui céder le titre. Mais le véritable juge n'était ni lui ni son aîné, c'était l'anneau Vongola. Il avait été légitimement désigné pour succéder au Neuvième, par conséquent, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Il chassa toutes ces pensées en prenant une douche bien méritée, puis il revêtit un costume noir avant de se diriger doucement vers la chambre du mourant.

(_Farewell_)

« - Tsuna est quelqu'un de bien tu sais, je suis persuadé qu'il fera un parrain exemplaire.

- C'est qu'un gosse. Je donne deux semaines à la famille avant de couler, paria Xanxus.

- Tu es jaloux mais au fond tu tiens à lui n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment… ?

- Un père se doit au moins de reconnaître ce genre de chose, proclama le Neuvième, à vous deux vous pourriez renforcer le pouvoir de la famille. C'est sûr qu'au début il aura besoin d'aide. Tsuna a réuni des gardiens très puissants, qui sont aussi ses amis. Il a trouvé sa détermination en décidant de les protéger.

- C'est minable…

- Je suis un Herbivore. » soupira Tsuna derrière lui.

L'ex-dealer se retourna à peine mais constata que le gosse avait fière allure dans un costume-cravate. Il avait retrouvé son regard habituel, ce qui fit tiquer Xanxus. Au vu des circonstances il se contenta de l'ignorer. Tsuna aurait voulu s'enfuir à toutes jambes, mais pas devant le Neuvième. Il approcha du lit en silence et montra ses respects au parrain en mettant un genou à terre. Le chef de la famille Vongola lui exprima toute sa gratitude pour avoir ramené son fils et s'excusa des ennuis qu'il avait causés à son successeur. Il eut le temps d'achever son discours avant qu'une autre quinte de toux ne s'empare de lui, plus violente que les autres. L'échéance approchait.

« - Ne me regarde pas avec cet air soucieux mon jeune Tsuna, j'ai eu une vie longue et heureuse. J'ai un fils et un héritier qui sauront perpétuer le nom des Vongola. C'est ainsi. Et je ne compte pas mourir aujourd'hui… » Dit-il avant de s'endormir.

- Il a présumé de ses forces pour nous parler… » souffla le plus jeune en remontant les couvertures.

Les deux hommes sortirent discrètement. Tsuna s'éloigna et Xanxus le suivit, ils échangèrent peu de mots, conservant une distante froide. S'il n'avait pas vu ses yeux, le fils n'aurait pas cru qu'il avait affaire à la même personne. Son cadet semblait avoir endossé le rôle de parrain avec toutes ses responsabilités.

Le seul problème c'est qu'il avait l'air de les porter à bout de bras et cachait ses faiblesses. Somme toute, Xanxus pensait et à raison, qu'il n'était pas taillé pour être boss. C'était une énorme charge et il doutait que le môme puisse tenir indéfiniment. Ils sortirent dans la cour où Tsuna fut accueilli par ses gardiens.

Le noiraud nota bien vite qu'ils étaient tous plus grands que le futur Jûdaime. De ce fait il douta encore plus de sa propension à devenir parrain. Cependant il surveilla attentivement les relations qu'il entretenait avec ses hommes et fut surpris par cette ambiance très amicale. Xanxus ne s'encombrait pas, personne n'était irremplaçable à ses yeux. Surtout pas un subordonné.

Tsuna… se dit-il en l'observant, il ne savait plus quoi en penser. Il lui avait menti, avait coulé son affaire, l'avait ramené de force auprès de son père. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne s'était pas préoccupé de ses sentiments. Mais au fond peut-être avait-il fait pour le mieux. Il y avait juste une chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à digérer…

« - Que je devienne ton Boss. » acheva Tsuna.

Effectivement, cette idée le révulsait. Mais comment avait-il deviné ? Hyper-intuition ?

« - Je suis allé par accident dix ans dans le futur avec le Jûnen Bazooka, et tu es la première personne que j'ai rencontré là-bas. Le futur toi m'a avoué que tu mettrais longtemps à me pardonner.

- Et qu'as-tu répondu ?

- … Que je t'attendrai. »

Le vent se leva et révéla l'air à la fois déterminé et attristé de Tsuna. Xanxus en eut le souffle coupé. Il ne savait que répondre, c'était trop soudain. Il était peut-être préférable de s'éloigner quelques temps. L'un comme l'autre pensaient la même chose. Tsuna avait été affligé par le comportement de Xanxus à son égard, qui l'aurait presque tué pour exercer sa vengeance et l'autre ne pouvait tolérer se voir ravir sa place de parrain tant qu'il n'aurait pas abandonné son orgueil.

« - Pourquoi as-tu accepté cette mission ?

- Parce que j'ai parfaitement compris ce que tu pouvais ressentir. Moi aussi j'en ai voulu à mon père… Mais tu aurais regretté un jour ou l'autre et il aurait été trop tard.

- Ne sois pas si arrogant. » menaça Xanxus.

Un autre silence s'installa, les deux se jaugeaient du regard, d'un air infaillible.

« - J'ai une proposition à te faire, commença Tsuna.

- Hm ? grogna son aîné.

- J'ai l'intention de créer une unité d'assassins d'élite indépendante qui serait un soutien colossal pour la famille. J'aimerais que toi et tes subordonnés fassiez partie de la Varia, et tu en serais le chef. Tu pourras prendre autant d'hommes que tu le souhaiteras pour créer ton groupe et tu seras mon support ici en Italie. J'ai décidé de rentrer au Japon.

- Je serai quand même sous tes ordres.

- Mais nous serions presque à égalité. » insista Tsuna.

Xanxus sourit devant la détermination du jeune homme. Trop naïf et trop gentil, comment pouvait-il savoir que Xanxus ne tenterait pas d'usurper le pouvoir à nouveau ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'il connaissait le futur qu'il était immuable. Tsuna rougit devant cette possibilité, mais décréta qu'il ne s'en inquiétait pas. Amusé, Xanxus accepta la proposition.

Alors mon cher Vongola, on verra bien si tu seras capable de m'attendre, lancèrent ses yeux en guise de défi.


	3. Chapter 3

_N.B. : Alombria est une référence aux Chevaliers d'Emeraude, c'est le nom de la cité souterraine qui abrite les hybrides._

Alombria

« - Jûdaime, c'est bientôt l'heure.

- Hm, Gokudera ?

Tsuna s'éveilla à peine, il connaissait la suite du programme. Il s'était encore endormi sur sa pile de paperasse, et comme à chaque veillée nocturne, Gokudera prenait soin de le réveiller en douceur. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, son bras droit était quand même plus compatissant que Reborn, qui aurait tôt fait de l'éjecter de son siège en cuir. Il observa du coin de l'œil le geste machinal de son subordonné, ouvrir les rideaux puis la fenêtre, se retourner pour offrir un sourire à son boss, et déposer un plateau bien garni sur son bureau. Or Tsuna n'y toucherait pas, et il le savait parce que-

« - Jûdaime ! Attention ! »

Le susdit plateau n'avait jamais le temps d'atteindre sa destination. Tsuna se disait souvent que le temps n'arrangeait pas les choses. La maladresse de Gokudera semblait empirer avec l'âge. Tout penaud, celui-ci s'écrasait en vaines excuses, ventre à terre tel un teckel argenté. Pourquoi ? Pour un misérable tapis à changer toutes les semaines et un Tsuna affamé chaque mardi matin. A presque 22 ans, ce dernier n'en avait cure, mais la lassitude d'une scène répétitive avait fini par s'imprégner placidement en lui, et il ne prenait même plus la peine de répondre. Il n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour que quelqu'un vienne nettoyer et tout serait réglé. Pourtant il ne le fit pas. D'une part à cause de Gokudera, il éprouvait un respect tranquille pour son meilleur ami et avait fini par apprécier ses bons côtés comme ses mauvais. Mais le mettre à la diète était-elle la bonne solution ? Peut-être...

Il plissa les yeux en découvrant le soleil matinal transformer ses rideaux en voiles translucides. Telles les ailes d'un papillon éphémère, qui attendent de vivre leur seul jour de liberté.

« - Je vais bien, Gokudera. Vous pourriez peut-être cesser cette comédie ? Vous deux…

- Pardon ?

- Chaque mardi matin c'est pareil, tu renverses le plateau, et comme par enchantement Yamamoto se tient derrière la porte prêt à te lancer une belle pique. J'ai pas raison Takeshi ?

- Ahah, j'avais bien dit que tu ne serais pas dupe très longtemps mais Hayato a insisté, répondit une voix grave à l'embrasure de la porte.

- Juste par curiosité, tu aurais dit quoi cette fois ?

- Oh j'avais pensé à quelque chose comme… Il faut vraiment qu'on te greffe tes huit tentacules !

- Ça tu l'as déjà dit le mois dernier abruti ! » s'énerva Gokudera.

Par miracle, Tsuna se laissa prendre au jeu. Il devait au moins reconnaître leurs efforts. Par la suite il se composa un visage dur, professionnel. Être impeccable à tout point de vue, le premier devoir du dixième parrain Vongola. Cacher ses émotions étant le deuxième. C'était là les dernières directives du Neuvième à son intention. Ce mardi était particulier, cela faisait cinq ans que le dernier parrain les avait quitté, et autant d'années qu'il avait établi son nouveau quartier général au Japon. Cinq ans sans jamais l'avoir vu qu'à travers un écran dans la salle de vidéoconférence aussi…

Kayoubi… Mardi en japonais, soit le jour du feu avait lieu le rapport hebdomadaire du Quartier Général italien. Impossible d'éviter cette troublante coïncidence, elle le poursuivait toujours. Le feu désignait sa puissance, une arme exceptionnelle capable de repousser toutes les attaques. Mais sa flamme brûlait d'un amour qui le consumait un peu plus chaque jour.

N'écoutant plus ses subordonnés, Tsuna se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la salle de réunion où son habituelle mono conversation avec le chef de la Varia aurait lieu à 10h02 et 35 centièmes de secondes. Le temps que le susdit chef se donne la peine de venir lui-même faire son rapport, lorsqu'il ne le déléguait pas à l'un de ses hommes.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir, rappelant douloureusement à Tsuna le mois qu'il avait passé à Alombria pendant sa toute première mission d'infiltration. Il n'avait plus jamais été le même d'ailleurs. Préférant se retrancher derrière un bureau que de tâter à nouveau le terrain. Il vivait encloisonné, avec pour seule compagnie sa tonne de paperasse et un téléphone portable à la pointe qui lui permettait de rester en contact avec ses hommes. En général seul Gokudera ou Reborn, fut-il encore là, se serait donné la peine d'entrer dans son bureau.

Dans le cas du Hitman, il lui aurait sûrement fait subir mille morts plutôt que de voir l'état déplorable de son meilleur élève. Xanxus semblait s'amuser à chacune de leurs entrevues, comme s'il s'était proclamé vainqueur de leur défi d'adieu depuis fort longtemps. Pour autant, il pouvait bien lui faire endurer autant d'années de souffrances et de harcèlement, Tsuna ne renoncerait jamais à l'attendre. Xanxus pouvait-il seulement comprendre ce que cela signifiait ? Ou bien pour lui était-ce tellement inconcevable qu'une quelconque réconciliation soit possible ?

L'écran noir commença à grésiller, des millions de petites lumières grises transpercèrent la surface sans passer de l'autre côté du miroir. Peu à peu l'image se matérialisa, reflétant un bureau identique au sien, si bien qu'il aurait pu se croire lui-même assis dans ce même fauteuil en cuir à plus de 10 000 km de sa position par une illusion de dédoublement spatial. Comme il aurait aimé pouvoir se jeter dans cet écran et être là-bas en un clin d'œil.

Comme il s'y attendait, le siège était pour le moment, et pour les prochaines 2 minutes et 35 centièmes dans le meilleur des cas, provisoirement vide. Tsuna calcula mentalement le temps imparti, une habitude qu'il avait prise pour ronger son frein, même s'il ne faisait jamais la remarque de cette indécence vis-à-vis du dixième parrain Vongola. Lui-même avait bien spécifié qu'ils seraient tous deux à égalité dans leurs fonctions respectives. Ainsi il attendit, et il semblait que chaque seconde de vide le mortifiait un peu plus, il se courbait sur son siège comme un bûcheron abattu par le poids de son fagot, priant la mort de venir le chercher plus tôt que prévu pour le libérer de ses souffrances.

Lui le pilier central des Vongola ployait sous le joug du dédain. Irrespect qu'il supportait depuis 5 ans sans craquer. Et pourtant ce jour-là, il sentit son corps se fendre en deux dans un craquement sinistre, comme lorsque Yamamoto abattait son Shigure Sohen sur une cible pour la trancher de part en part. Une coupe nette et précise, sans bavure. Du travail d'artiste. Dans le cas du porc-épic, on aurait plutôt dit qu'il se faisait déchirer comme une vulgaire feuille de papier.

Enfin une personne prit place dans le fauteuil, mais vu la longueur et la couleur des cheveux, il ne pouvait pas s'agir de l'acariâtre espéré. Squalo gardait envers le gosse plus de dignité qu'il n'osait en montrer avec son propre boss. D'une part car dans la hiérarchie il était le grand manitou, et d'autre part car il respectait la ténacité dont faisait preuve le japonais dans l'état où il se trouvait. Le samouraï « savait » tout de sa relation avec Xanxus ou plutôt ce qu'il en avait deviné. Xanxus ne lui avait plus jamais parlé de ses relations intimes, que ce soit du sérieux ou juste pour tirer un coup, après l'épisode avec ce gamin.

Autrement dit, même le Boss de la Varia devenait un mystère pour lui. Ce qu'il avait par un concours de circonstances fini par relier à l'état de décrépitude progressif de leur dernier leader officiel. Ce qu'il voyait en face de lui confirmait ses doutes et la lourde tâche lui incombait d'annoncer une torture de plus à Tsunayoshi Sawada.

« - Mon crétin de boss m'a chargé de te transmettre le rapport hebdomadaire, et par la même il t'informe qu'il ne se déplacera plus jusqu'ici pour te le dire lui-même.

- Quoi ? Et pourquoi donc ? se glaça Tsuna.

- … Parce qu'il ne parle pas aux rebuts, à ce qu'il prétend. »

Tsuna serra les dents, s'il le voulait il pouvait pulvériser la Varia pour cet affront. Encore une fois, Xanxus cherchait à l'humilier, l'avilir, et à lui montrer qu'il perdait son temps.

Il refoula ses larmes à grand peine et se sentit basculer vers le sol, c'était ce qui devait s'appeler toucher le fond. La bile lui monta et manqua de l'étouffer. Une horrible quinte de toux déchira le noir de la salle. Il sentit qu'on lui agrippait les épaules pour l'asseoir sur le siège. Dans le noir et avec la vue brouillée, il ne put discerner la silhouette qui lui avait rendu sa dignité et posé un verre d'eau sur la table. Il saisit le gobelet en tremblant et avala goulûment le liquide glacé. Ayant enfin repris possession de ses sens, il fit à nouveau face à Squalo, qui arborait une expression neutre.

«- Désolé de cet intermède, poursuivons. » articula Tsuna avec difficulté.

_Il s'est effondré, c'était ce que tu attendais non ? Crétin de boss…_

Impossible de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la tête d'un détraqué. Encore moins lorsqu'il s'appelle Xanxus, qu'il a un instinct meurtrier très affûté, et qu'en prime il est votre Boss. Mais le pire, arrive peut-être lorsque ces trois mêmes raisons s'effacent pour se mettre en état végétatif. Le chef incontesté de la Varia, le plus grand groupe d'assassins d'élite de toute l'Italie, excepté au Vatican, avait muté en penseur de Rodin.

Squalo renifla bruyamment avant de quitter le siège qu'il avait occupé pendant environ 18 minutes et 42 micros secondes. Il savait que son boss attendait son compte rendu dans une pièce voisine. Ce qui le faisait pour ainsi dire royalement chier. Il détestait servir de pigeon, surtout avec des intentions aussi obscures. Quel était l'intérêt de faire souffrir autant le môme ?

Xanxus l'attendait avec un verre de whisky surmonté d'un glaçon-iceberg à la main qu'il sirotait tranquillement, les yeux dans le vague. Squalo se demanda combien de verres il s'était enfilé avant celui-là, 3 ou 4 probablement, c'était sa moyenne. Son boss le remarqua à peine. Finalement il daigna lever son regard glacial et cligna seulement des yeux pour lui ordonner de parler.

« - Il est à bout.

- Mais encore ?

- J'ai bien cru qu'il allait crever sur le plancher. Il a eu un malaise. Tu veux le tuer et le revoir seulement à son enterrement ? Fais-le de tes propres mains merde ! »

Xanxus partit dans un rire nerveux qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Ce qui fit tiquer son plus proche subordonné. Lorsqu'il se calma, le brun rejeta sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux.

« - Prépare mon jet privé, qu'il soit prêt à décoller dans une heure.

- VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII mais où tu vas ? explosa le samouraï.

- Au Japon, répondit son boss en gardant son flegme déconcertant.

- J'espère qu'il t'en fera baver. » se contenta d'ajouter Squalo en quittant la pièce.

Demeuré seul le chef de la Varia sembla s'animer quelque peu. Lui en faire baver… Mais il en bavait déjà depuis ces cinq dernières années alors que personne ne semblait le remarquer. Il ne voyait plus d'autre solution que de prendre les devants avant qu'une vraie catastrophe ne se profile à l'horizon.

« Après l'incident du rapport hebdomadaire, il fut jugé de la plus haute importance que Sawada Tsunayoshi, actuel parrain de l'éminente famille Vongola, dixième du nom et résidant au Japon, prit un congé _forcé_ par ordre suprême du conseil Vongola, assemblée réunie le mardi même par les gardiens du susnommé. Il lui sera défendu pendant toute une semaine d'entrer dans le Quartier Général Vongola sous peine d'être enfermé dans sa chambre privée sous bonne garde. Il fut par la présente provisoirement destitué de ses obligations de mafieux pour le temps imparti. Le commandement fut donc accordé à son bras droit et homme de confiance, qui agirait en son nom sur les affaires prioritaires. Le parrain serait contacté _uniquement_ s'il se produisait une grave crise dans la gestion de substitution. Ceci fut lu et approuvé par la commission ainsi que le chef suprême des Vongola.»

« - C'est une histoire de fous ! Je suis le parrain, et je n'ai jamais approuvé cette connerie ! Je n'ai pas besoin de vacances et encore moins que vous décidiez pour moi comme si j'étais devenu un handicapé mental !

- Du calme Tsuna, on fait ça pour ton bien… commença Yamamoto.

- A moi non plus ça ne me convient pas, Jûdaime, mais nous avons été assez stupides pour croire que tu te remettrais de cette histoire d'il y a 5 ans et nous avons fermé les yeux sur tout ce qu'il se passait, renchérit Gokudera.

- Tu es un herbivore inutile, acheva Hibari qui se tenait près de la porte comme à son habitude. Inutile et faible. Tu n'es qu'une gêne pour nous tous, surtout pour moi.

- Salaud ! De quel droit manques-tu de respect à notre boss ? persifla Gokudera.

- Ce n'est rien. Hibari c'était toi qui… ? »

Mais le gardien des nuages s'éclipsa rapidement pour ne pas avoir à en dire davantage. Cela s'avérait fort inutile d'ailleurs, une lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans les yeux éteints de Tsuna. Il n'avait pas réalisé le mal qu'il avait pu causer autour de lui en flanchant de cette façon. Honteux, il baissa la tête et marcha en direction de la sortie sans plus de cérémonie. Il lui fallut un effort monumental pour marcher, la bipédie ne faisait plus partie de ses exercices physiques depuis un bon moment.

Il arriva à sa chambre et troqua son costume de trois jours étriqué contre l'une de ses vieilles tenues d'adolescent. Il n'avait pas tellement grandi depuis ses 16 ans et demeurait plus petit que ses gardiens. Ses grands yeux noisette n'étaient plus aussi innocents, cependant son air d'éternel adolescent lui permettait de se fondre dans le décor avec aisance, comme un jeune homme parfaitement normal.

Il ne s'était pas promené dans sa ville natale depuis un lustre à présent, car il n'était plus le type lambda qui pouvait sortir comme bon lui semblait sans s'inquiéter pour sa vie. Les premiers temps de son ascension au pouvoir ont été catastrophiques, pas une semaine ne s'écoulait sans qu'une tentative d'assassinat ne soit mise en échec. Cela lui prit un an pour asseoir son autorité dans son pays et à l'international. Il gagna le respect de ses pairs lors de son discours commémoratif de l'anniversaire de la mort du neuvième du nom, très estimé des familles alliées, et du raid qu'il avait mené avec ses gardiens pour empêcher le meurtre du parrain des Cavallone. Mais c'était une autre histoire.

On lui reprochait aussi beaucoup de choses, la faible fiabilité de ses gardiens de la brume et des nuages en outre. Son manque d'initiative au plan militaire ou encore sa trop grande sensibilité. Il n'était pas passé inaperçu qu'il refusait les propositions de mariage qui lui permettraient de former des alliances avec d'autres familles nobles du milieu. Et on commençait à se poser beaucoup de questions sur son avenir. De cela, il était parfaitement conscient. Il avait perdu ses repères à la mort de Reborn, qui l'aidait à garder la tête sur les épaules pour diriger le clan.

Curieusement il ressentit un soulagement immédiat en enfilant un vieux tee-shirt et un jean. Il ressemblait si peu à son lui adulte que cela lui arracha un sourire. On frappa à sa porte, la voiture qui le conduirait chez sa mère était prête. Tsuna n'en eut cure, il ne voulait pas se faire repérer dans une voiture officielle. Il réclama donc son casque et son blouson, et se rendit lui-même au garage où Giovanni s'activait à mettre la touche finale sur les derniers modèles de motos. Il en enfourcha une et se délecta du ronronnement du moteur. Yamamoto le rejoignit discrètement avant qu'il ne prenne le large pour lui dire d'être prudent.

« - Je viendrai te voir dans quelques jours, si Gokudera s'en sort bien tout seul.

- Tu penses qu'il n'arrivera pas à gouverner par intérim ?

- Hum… Tant qu'il ne règle pas tout avec la dynamite ça devrait aller.

- Je compte sur toi alors, sourit gentiment Tsuna.

- Evidemment ! » fit son subordonné avec un clin d'œil entendu.

La sensation de liberté que lui procurât sa balade en moto lui fit un bien énorme. Terminé les conventions formelles, la politesse obligée, et le masque à porter. Seul avec sa bécane, il se sentait invincible. Ses pensées négatives s'envolaient telles les plumes d'un oiseau au gré du vent. Namimori avait bien changé, mais qu'importe, la vitesse donnait au paysage un air de peinture impressionniste, des points gris, noirs et blancs, mais peu de verts. C'était courant avec le progrès.

Il passa rendre une visite surprise à sa mère, Nana, qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de revoir depuis une éternité. Quand elle l'avait questionné sur son métier, il avait répondu un mensonge digne de son père. Il lui répétait sans cesse que son emploi nécessitait beaucoup de déplacements à l'étranger et Nana s'était contentée de le fixer de ses grands yeux rêveurs :

« - Mon fils suit les traces de son père ! S'exclama-t-elle en souriant, vous êtes si mystérieux… Mais je suis sûre qu'il est fier de toi. »

Il s'en fichait pas mal de ce que son père pensait de lui, il évitait tout contact autant que possible. N'avait-il pas entendu un bruit de couloir disant qu'il était porté disparu en Chine depuis 2 semaines ? Les relations diplomatiques s'étant dégradées depuis quelques années, il était inévitable que les frontières entre les deux pays soient closes à un moment ou à un autre. Il trouverait bien le moyen de revenir au moment propice…

En poussant la porte de l'entrée, il respira la sérénité des lieux, vidé de tous les pensionnaires qu'ils avaient logés durant sa formation de Parrain. Bianchi avait été dévastée par la mort de Reborn, elle avait immédiatement quitté le pays et personne n'en avait eu la moindre nouvelle. Lambo et I-Pin revenaient souvent dans cette maison pour tenir compagnie à Nana qui s'était occupée d'eux comme une mère. Se souvenir du vacarme de ses jeunes années le rendait nostalgique. Il se revoyait à cette même table tentant de gober son petit-déjeuner avant qu'il ne soit englouti par Reborn. Il avait dû attendre ses 15 ans pour faire un repas complet. Il caressa le bois rêche, souvenir des nombreuses bagarres à table, des coups de fourchette de Reborn, des éventuelles grenades à carnage de Lambo, et des traces des ongles vernis de Bianchi incrustés dans le bois…

« - Tsu-kun ? » fit une voix étonnée.

Il se retourna lentement. Nana n'avait pas beaucoup changé, excepté que son fils la dépassait à présent. Elle resta interdite un moment puis vint prendre Tsuna dans ses bras. Ce dernier ouvrit des yeux ronds avant de refermer son étreinte sur les frêles épaules de la femme. N'avait-elle pas un peu maigri ? Ils échangèrent peu de mots, en réalité ils n'avaient pas réellement besoin de discuter. Tsuna savait qu'il ressemblait de plus en plus à son père sur ce point. Il se doutait qu'une maison vide la rendait malheureuse.

Nana aurait sans doute voulu avoir des tonnes de bambins à élever pour ne jamais s'ennuyer. Et dans ces silences elle attendait l'annonce du mariage imminent de son fils et l'arrivée d'une progéniture. Mais ce n'était pas dans ses plans, alors ils se taisaient l'un comme l'autre. Il resta volontiers le midi pour apprécier la cuisine inimitable de sa mère. Puis il prit congé en promettant de revenir le soir, elle sembla heureuse à l'idée de pouvoir à nouveau mitonner des petits plats pour quelqu'un.

Tsuna connaissait un lieu encore préservé de la folie du progrès. Et il aimait y aller pour apaiser son esprit. C'était un endroit qu'il avait sauvé de la destruction en jouant de son influence auprès des collectivités locales. C'était un trou de verdure, abreuvé par une petite rivière sinueuse et auprès de laquelle s'était élevé un magnifique saule pleureur. Un vent léger aimait jouer dans ses mèches de feuilles et le soleil offrait des ombres passionnantes pour celui qui se plaisait à regarder le ciel à travers cette chevelure verdoyante. Il aimait être étendu au pied du tronc, confortablement installé dans le giron de l'étreinte des racines noueuses de l'arbre. Il lui arrivait souvent de s'assoupir mais qu'à cela ne tienne car le feuillage le dissimulait à la vue de tous. Il pouvait rester là pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que la fraîcheur de la nuit tombante vienne faire frissonner sa peau.

Dans son jean délavé et son t-shirt un peu trop large pour sa frêle constitution, il se sentait plus humain que sous son éternel déguisement. Avec l'âge il avait pris conscience de son étiquette et parfois il se dégoûtait. Cette nature apaisante l'aidait toujours à mettre les choses au clair. Il se sentait revigoré, mais cette fois était différente, car la fissure qu'avait provoqué sa dernière entrevue avec le Quartier Général italien avait du mal à se refermer.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il retint son souffle lorsque quelque chose coula sur sa joue, ce phénomène était plutôt inhabituel. Puis d'autres gouttes suivirent, toujours plus mais pas seulement sur son visage, il sentit aussi ses vêtements s'alourdir et ses mèches se coller à son front avant d'entendre un grondement fendre le ciel. Un orage ? Assez violent pour transpercer son bouclier feuillu, serait-ce la saison des typhons ?

Il se leva pour sortir de son abri inondé, des mèches hagardes lui barrant la vue. Lorsqu'il les souleva, ce fut pour voir des hommes en costume noir qui l'avaient encerclé. Il comprit rapidement sa situation et ne voyait que le combat comme échappatoire. Il n'était pas seulement doué avec sa Flamme, il s'était aussi beaucoup exercé dans la pratique des arts martiaux depuis plusieurs années. Et il en avait bien besoin à cet instant précis. Ses assaillants possédaient tous des revolvers laissés dans leur holster sous leur bras pour le moment, mais peut-être plus pour longtemps. Il chercha du regard un signe distinctif qui lui permettrait de deviner à quel clan ils appartenaient… Il le repéra à leur boutonnière, un dragon rouge tenant une rose blanche dans sa gueule. Impossible, un gang chinois !

Il n'y avait plus à hésiter, il devrait se battre avec virulence, et en premier lieu, les empêcher de se servir de leur arme. La pluie ne cessait pas de tomber, et un nouvel éclair fendit le ciel, Tsuna profita de ce flash opportun pour agir. Il assomma trois hommes d'un seul coup de pied et les envoya dans la rivière. Les autres furent plus sur leurs gardes et sortirent les revolvers à la volée. Les coups plurent sur lui et il les évitait autant que possible. L'eau ralentissait ses mouvements, et ses cheveux le gênaient. Il devait en finir rapidement.

Lorsqu'un autre éclair jaillit, il répéta son attaque qui fonctionna à merveille, mais il entendit une détonation familière qu'il ne put éviter. Mis K.O. par le chef des Vongola, les sous-fifres se dématérialisèrent grâce à une ancienne technique secrète réputée pour être la spécialité de ce clan. Touché au flanc gauche, Tsuna s'effondra à genoux, il sentait qu'il s'affaiblissait. Incapable de penser à la moindre chose cohérente et totalement vulnérable, il vit soudain s'avancer vers lui un immense lion blanc à la crinière étincelante.

Transi de froid et de douleur, le jeune homme resta immobile en essayant de savoir s'il avait affaire à une apparition ou non. Curieusement l'aura entourant le félin lui semblait… douloureusement familière. L'animal se planta devant lui, puis le contourna, Tsuna put voir ses pattes puissantes se déplacer avec grâce sur l'herbe détrempée. Puis le lion se coucha, se collant au dos du Parrain pour lui tenir chaud, sa tête était maintenant au même niveau que la sienne. Tsuna bascula un peu en arrière malgré la douleur et se calfeutra contre la fourrure qui n'était pas aussi douce qu'il l'aurait cru. Il sentait le sommeil le gagner. Soudain le lion se mit à rugir, l'empêchant de sombrer totalement. Il ne prenait même plus la peine de dégager les mèches de cheveux qui le rendaient aveugle. Ça n'avait plus d'importance…

Xanxus était arrivé au Japon en fin d'après-midi, il avait rencontré des problèmes au niveau de la côte nord-ouest à cause de chasseurs chinois qui patrouillaient le secteur, croyant avoir affaire à un ennemi hostile. Xanxus s'en débarrassa rapidement, ennuyé par ces bourdons insignifiants. Puis il avait essuyé un revers brutal devant le manoir Vongola qui eut tôt fait de le mettre suffisamment en rogne pour le brûler d'un claquement de doigts. Yamamoto eut la sagesse de lui conseiller d'aller voir la maison d'enfance de Tsuna avant qu'il ne s'exécutât.

« - Putain mais t'aurais dû l'envoyer bouler comme nous tous ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire au Jûdaime à ton avis s'il le trouve ? Ce mec est un taré ! Vociféra Gokudera à son intention.

- Hum… Pourtant je crois que le meilleur moyen pour régler un conflit est d'en discuter. Et Tsuna l'attend depuis un bon moment, alors on ne va pas repousser cette initiative. Et toi tu peux me rappeler combien de temps tu m'as fait attendre ? Glissa-t-il sournoisement après un long silence.

- …Tu fais chier. » Répondit Gokudera en détournant le regard pour masquer son embarras.

A la maison des Sawada il n'eut guère plus de chance, il trouva juste une moto et un casque près de la porte d'entrée. Nana arriva subitement derrière lui revenant des courses.

« - Oh, vous êtes un ami de Tsu-kun ? Il est sorti depuis des heures, je pense qu'il est parti se reposer dans son jardin secret, comme je l'ai expliqué aux autres messieurs avant vous… » Nana s'interrompit lorsque l'averse impromptue éclata sous leurs yeux. Réfugiés sous le portique ils en réchappèrent et Xanxus entendit Nana soupirer lorsqu'elle marmonna pour elle-même que son Tsu-kun ne s'était pas suffisamment couvert et qu'il rentrerait trempé jusqu'aux os…

Passablement exaspéré, il partit sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Par précaution il fit appel à sa boîte arme et laissa son lion le guider. Lorsque l'animal disparut subitement de sa vue, il comprit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Quand il le retrouva couché dans l'herbe, soutenu par son Ligron del Cielo, la colère le submergea. Le sang avait maculé une bonne partie de son T-shirt, et ses mèches en pointe pendaient telles des stalactites de part et d'autre de son visage. Il le gifla pour le réveiller. Tsuna l'observa d'un regard vide, comme s'il était déjà un fantôme.

« - Relève-toi, le dixième parrain Vongola n'a pas le droit d'être une mauviette, dit-il d'un ton autoritaire. T'es même pas foutu de t'en sortir indemne contre une petite bande minable espèce de sale morveux ?

- X-Xanxus ?

- T'es vraiment inutile… continua son aîné posément, il lui attrapa le bras et le força à se lever. Hum… T'étais si petit que ça ?

- Oh la ferme… persifla Tsuna entre ses dents.

- Un cafard arrive toujours à survivre même si on l'écrase.

- T'étais si spirituel avant ? »

L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Xanxus. Il transporta son chef jusqu'au manoir Vongola où il se reposa quelques heures après avoir été soigné. Il retourna ensuite à son bureau où l'attendait ses gardiens. Il leur fit un rapport détaillé de son agression, les chinois devenaient un problème important à résoudre. Tout cela était lié aux incidents diplomatiques, et le gouvernement avait préféré agir en toute discrétion en faisant appel à sa Mafia plutôt que de démarrer une guerre futile.

Ces piètres manœuvres n'étaient pour le moment que des avertissements destinés à montrer qu'ils pouvaient surgir n'importe où et n'importe quand. Xanxus leur avait également signalé avoir détruit plusieurs avions chinois en arrivant, information qui leur fut précieuse car ils ignoraient être menacés jusque dans les airs. L'attaque qu'avait subie le parrain n'était peut-être finalement que des représailles.

Laissé seul, Tsuna tapota le dernier rapport reçu avec la pointe de son stylo, sa tête inclinée soutenue par sa main gauche. Son père avait réussi à envoyer des photos prises dans une centrale nucléaire chinoise où ils tentaient de contrôler la radioactivité pour décupler les facultés humaines. Ce projet avait été condamné par tous les organismes internationaux il y a quelques années. Cela expliquerait la disparition du chef du CEDEF ainsi que la présence alarmante de la Mafia chinoise sur le territoire japonais, ils voulaient les photos. Et les choses étaient devenues vraiment compliquées à présent qu'elles avaient atteint leur destination. Tsuna tenait entre ses mains le destin du monde, soit montrer ces photos à son gouvernement qui les exposerait durant une conférence internationale sous peine de déclencher une guerre ou régler ça lui-même le plus discrètement possible pour y mettre un terme.

« - Je me vois très bien à ta place, avec un trône en guise de siège, ricana Xanxus à la porte.

- Tu m'excuseras si j'ai seulement un fauteuil crapaud à t'offrir, rétorqua son cadet, tu vas enfin me dire ce que tu fais ici ?

- Si je réponds que c'est pour te voir tu ne me croiras pas ?

- Non. » Dit Tsuna sur un ton cassant sans même lever les yeux.

Le chef de la Varia alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face du parrain. Il en profita pour l'observer, il n'avait pas remis un costume officiel, mais un débardeur noir et un jean et ses cheveux avaient repris leur forme habituelle. Il n'avait pas détesté le voir sous une autre apparence en réalité. Il refusait juste de le voir abandonner.

« - Tu ne parles pas aux rebuts. C'est ce que Squalo m'a dit.

- C'est ce que je lui ai dit de te dire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour que tu me montres le vrai _toi_ bordel ! Pour te faire descendre de ton putain de piédestal ! Depuis la mort du vieux, tu t'es fermé à moi, tu as utilisé ta position de Boss comme excuse pour me prendre de haut, et tu as gobé dur comme fer ce qu'a dit mon futur _moi_.

- Et il n'avait pas tort autant que je puisse en juger, acheva Tsuna.

- Mais tu as pensé que tu étais peut-être l'instigateur depuis tout ce temps ? T'a-t-il dit exactement combien de temps je mettrais à te pardonner ? Non je ne crois pas. J'ai fini par accepter que tu sois à ma place, même si je pense toujours que tu n'en as pas la carrure. Alors finalement, est-ce que ce n'est pas la distance que tu as mis entre nous la vraie raison ?

- Tu insinues que je suis responsable de tout ? Mais c'est toi qui as essayé de me tuer là-bas et qui a joué les salauds depuis ces cinq dernières années !

- Nous y voilà, j'ai tout fait pour t'épargner, j'avais même songé à renoncer à ma vengeance. Je me suis détesté après ça. »

Tsuna plongea ses yeux noisette dans les rubis qui lui faisaient face. Ils restèrent un long moment à se fixer, à se dévoiler en silence. Quelque chose avait changé chez Xanxus, c'était indéniable. Peut-être pas dans son caractère, ni même dans son instinct meurtrier. Mais dans son regard il y avait quelque chose de plus mature. Le jeune Vongola se sentit envoûté par ces yeux de braise. Comme la toute première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans cette ville, dans ce vieux bâtiment, dans cette chambre. Ce magnétisme qui l'attirait lui donna des frissons.

« - Moi aussi j'avais hâte de te rencontrer et de te revoir. »

Tsuna lâcha son stylo en entendant ces mots et saisit avec force le col de la chemise de Xanxus pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Leur baiser fut passionné et avide de plus. Le plus jeune ne relâcha son étreinte à regret qu'à cause du manque d'air. Il retomba sur son fauteuil, un peu tremblotant.

« - Là tu ressemblais à un vrai parrain, sourit Xanxus.

- Merci, renchérit Tsuna.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu décides ?

- Vongola va mener une attaque de front sur la centrale nucléaire chinoise, le QG italien me suivra-t-il ?

- Jusqu'à la mort. »

Ils se battraient désormais ensemble, côte à côte.


End file.
